20 façons de faire rougir mon professeur
by orel782
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry adore la façon dont Snape rougit, et il décide de tout faire pour que cela se reproduise.Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1 : par erreur

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire quant à elle appartient à yaoi-fied et la traduction à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Résumé : Harry adore la façon dont Snape rougit, et il décide de faire tout pour que cela se reproduise.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Par erreur **

_Je me suis rendu compte en 5ème année que je l'appréciais. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il ne me regardait pas comme le célèbre Harry Potter, mais il me voyait moi, et j'avais besoin de ça. De la même manière, je pense que je voyais une part en lui qu'aucun autre de mes camarades de classe ne pouvait voir._

Harry reposa sa plume et soupira.

Le Terrier avait été bondé cette été, alors il avait dû rester avec Hermione. Ce qui n'avait pas était si mal au final, car ses devoirs de vacances étaient terminés dès la première semaine.

Le seul problème avait été qu'elle lui avait donné l'habitude d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors il se trouvait là, dans le Grand Hall, avec son journal noir et rouge, à écrire combien il voulait se faire son professeur de potions.

Ca ne devait pas être trop difficile, et en plus, cette année, il avait l'âge légal, à savoir 17 ans.

Comment pourrait-il ignorer Snape à présent ?

"Harry ?"

Harry releva la tête alors qu'on hurlait son nom. C'était Hermione. "Quoi ?"

"On doit aller en cours. Si on attend encore, on sera en retard".

"Quel cours on a en premier ?"demanda Ron.

"Potions"

Harry se réveilla "Potions ? Comme le cours qu'on a avec Snape ?"

Hermion roula des yeux alors que Ron dissimulait son rire " Oui. Potions. Tu sais le cours où tu regardes..." Hermione observa Ron du coin de l'oeil "dans le vide"

"La ferme" Harry riait alors qu'il faisait semblant d'embrasser Hermione sur la main.

Ron haussa les sourcils alors qu'ils le regardaient "Hein?"

"Rien Ron, ne t'inquiète pas." Hermione lui tapota doucement la tête "Laissons Harry à ses pensées.

"Je ne suis pas dans mes pensées" rechigna Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la confusion de Ron.

"Vas-tu enfin te mettre à travailler cette année ?"Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient. "Sans distractions ?"

"Je suis toujours distrait. "

"Ouais Mione. Comment Harry pourrait-il se concentrer quand toutes les filles de 7ème année observent chacun de ses faits et gestes ?" dit Ron

Harry ramena ses mains à son visage et soupira.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde" Hermione fit un petit sourire à Ron en donnant à Harry une petite tape sur la main "Laisse-lui du temps"

"Quoi ?" Ron continuait de les observer, essayant de comprendre.

Harry sourit et se retourna vers les deux "Venez, on y va."

Ron n'avait pas encore bougé alors que sa petite amie et son meilleure ami étaient déjà loin dans le couloir. Il secoua la tête et courut après eux

"Attendez-moi !"

"Désolé Ron" dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant la Salle de Potion.

"C'est une chose d'être à l'heure, mais, mince alors !"bougonna Ron en arrivant à son tour

"Oh Ron, Harry veut juste se remettre à étudier" Hermione ricana et se cacha derrière Ron alors qu'Harry la fusillait du regard. "Je pense qu'il sera enfin de retour parmi nous"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rester avec Hermione, elle t'a _converti_ !" soupira Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'asseyèrent au fond de la salle.

"Crois-moi Ron"murmura Harry" J'étais déjà converti avant l'été et ça n'a absolument _rien _à voir avec Hermione."

"Mais tu n'as jamais aimé étudier avant. Maintenant Mione et toi allez vous liguer contre moi" dit Ron.

"Ron, on ne parlait pas de livre"

"Ouais Ron. Ca n'avait rien à voir" ricana Harry "Tu n'es pas mon type"

"De quoi parliez vous ?"

"Chuuuuut !" firent en même temps Harry et Hermione alors que Snape arrivait comme une tornade dans la classe

"Comment, petit insolent, avez-vous réussi à obtenir assez de BUSES dans ma matière ? Je ne le saurais jamais."

"Merde..." Harry soupira alors qu'il observait la cape noire de Snape claquer quand il marchait. "Aïe !" souffla-t-il, en se frottant à l'endroit où Hermione lui avait donné un coup de coude.

"Ce cours vous permettra de connaitre des potions plus avancées et dangereuses que celles que vous avez déjà apprises"

"Il a vraiment une voix trop sexy" murmura Harry à personne en particulier.

Snape commença a passer dans les rangs en reprenant son cours.

"La première potion que nous allons étudier est la forme perfectionnée de l'Amortentia, qui à elle seule est déjà le plus puissant filtre d'amour du monde. Maintenant ! La seule différence entre cette potion et la version normale de l'Amortentia se trouve dans les pétales de rose que l'on utilise. Alors que l'Amortentia nécessite une pétale de rose rouge sang de Soto, qu'on trouve dans le sud-est de l'Asie, notre potion va requérir une pétale d'une rose de Lys-minuit qui ne pousse qu'au plus profond de la Mer Morte" Snape s'arrêta pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'écoutait "Tous les soricers ne peuvent s'en procurer, pas n'importe quel maître de potion; c'est une question de concentration et de pouvoir qui pour certains..."son regard s'attarda malicieusement sur Harry"...manquent"

"Oui, je vais vous montrer comment je peux me concentrer. Peut-être que si j'y pense assez fort tous vos vêtements disparaîtrons..." chuchota Harry très bas

"Harry !" dit Hermione pour le faire taire.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que l'Amortentia peut provoquer de si dangereux?

La main d'Hermion se leva.

Snape observa la classe pour être sur que personne d'autre ne voulait se porter volontaire avant de l'interroger.

"Les filtres d'amours normaux, Monsieur, ont pour seul effet de faire croire au buveur qu'il est amoureux tout en conservant le contrôle de ses actions. L'Amortentia est une forme d'amour obsessionnnel. Cette forme crée une lien Maître/Esclave entre le buveur et le brasseur et ne peut être brisé qu'après la mort.

"Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vous voir comme un maître"marmonna Harry

"Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Mr Potter ?"demanda Snape;

Harry le regarda, et surprit tout le monde en répondant "Non Maître"

Snape rougit et remua les lèvres, mais aucun son en sortit tandis que toute la classe commenca à rire de la remarque d'Harry. Son visage devint encore plus rouge alors qu'il disait à tout le monde de se taire.

Même les Serpentards riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Snape en eut finalement assez et ordonna à tout le monde de sortir.

"Comment as-tu pu !" le gronda Hermione alors qu'ils se dépéchaient de sortir.

"C'était foutrement brillant" Ron le tapa dans le dos

"Ron!"

"Relaxe Mione"

"Ouais Hermione" Harry lui lança un regard lointain "D'ailleurs, tu l'as vu rougir...?"

_**Je ne prends pas de liquide ni de carte bleu par contre j'accepte des reviews donc soyez sympa ! **_


	2. Chapter 2 : avec un questionnaire

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je suis vraiment contente que la fic vous plaise !**_

_**Je remercie tous mes gentils reviewers (Luthinuvielle, Lunilla, Anthales, Ayodia, Yotma, C Elise, Maco, Stormtrooper, Lilou, Jenni944, Shaynna, Love Gaara of the Sand, Brigitte 26, Ayamu, MagicAnzu et Yaone-Kami) qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire un pti mot contrairement à certains (j'en vois pas mal devant leur écran qui baisse les yeux là), n'est-ce pas ??!! mdr mais aussi un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte. **_

_**Je rappelle que cette fic est la traduction de "20 ways to make my professor blush" de yaoi fied qu'on peut trouver sur ce site et qui compte 20 chapitres !**_

_**Snape ne m'appartiens pas (bouh...en plus dans HP7...nan faut pas dire...enfin bref...bouh...) ni les autres persos !**_

_**Je vous laisse lire le chapittre 2**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 2 : Avec un questionnaire**

_Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'avais pu voir ce faible éclat rose sur sa peau pâle. C'était la chose la plus érotique et sexy que je n'avais jamais vu. Mon esprit était émerveillé. Je repensais sans cesse à cette rougeur sur ses joues, la suivant le long de son cou, sachant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas là. J'en rêvais la nuit, donnant juste une pointe de couleur à sa pâleur, rapprochant ce corps qu'il cachait sous sa robe stricte. __J'avais envie de laisser courir mes mains sur lui, de sentir sa chaleur sous mes doigts. Je désirais le revoir ainsi une nouvelle fois..._

Il devint cramoisi lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire dans son journal.

"Contente de voir que tu en fais un bon usage" murmura Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry, ce qui le fit sursauter.

"Bordel ! Hermione, ne fais pas ça...Hey, où est Ron ?"

"Rusard l'a intercepté dans le couloir, alors qu'il voulait se disputer avec Malfoy. Il a eu une retenue."

"Super" marmonna Harry "Retenue ou heure d'étude ? Ou un autre choix ?"

"A moins que Snape lui donne des cours"

"Ouais..." Harry regarda du coin de l'oeil Snape lorsqu'il passa.

"Quelque chose bloque ton cerveau ?"

"Crois-moi Hermione, mon cerveau fonctionne _parfaitement bien_"

"Alors commençons..." dit sournoisement Hermione alors qu'elle sortait une feuille de journal.

Harry sourit et Hermione lui donna la page qui venait de Sorcière Hebdo.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un questionnaire pour découvrir quel serait le compagnon parfait. Tu écris quelques trucs sur un parchemin et il te donne la réponse à la fin. Ca t'aide à trouver le genre de personne qui t'attire."

"Hermione," dit Harry en ricanant alors qu'il lui rendait le questionnaire "Je sais déjà pour qui j'ai un faible. Il n'y a pas trop de mystères là-dessus. A moins que bien sûr tu sois Ron".

"Oui, je sais, mais ça pourrait être marrant. Tu le ferais pas pour moi ?" dit-elle en battant des cils.

"Ca ne marchera pas sur moi. J'ai un penchant pour les hommes."

" S'il te plait Harry !"

"D'accord" Harry soupira "Première question ?"

Hermione sourit et regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que Snape n'était pas dans le coin "Que voudriez-vous que votre compagnon possède dans sa personnalité ?' Hmmmm...je me demande..." plaisanta Hermione

Et c'est ainsi que les questions se succédèrent. Enfin, alors qu'Hermione déclarait qu'ils avaient fini et qu'elle était sur le point de lui donner son résultat, Snape lui arracha des mains le parchemin.

"Depuis quand 'Sorcière Hebdo' est-il devenu une matière dans cette école, Mademoiselle Granger ?" Snape remarqua le nom qui se trouvait en haut de la page "Ah, je vois, M. Potter, que vous avez confondu le programme de cette année avec 'Rencontrez votre compagnon : le guide de l'amour sincère de Madame Malkin !"

Snape baissa la tête et commença à lire pour lui-même

_Q : Que voudriez-vous que votre compagnon possède dans sa personnalité ? _

_R : Une voix grave et douce comme de la soie qui me caresserait la peau à chaque insulte qu'il me murmurerait. _

_Q : Quelle serait votre réaction si vous rencontriez pour la première fois votre compagnon ? _

_R : De la peur, du respect ,et un désir incontrolable. _

Snape fusilla Harry du regard, son visage commençait à le picoter et son aine commençait à se réveiller...

Harry s'humidifiait les lèvres en passant sa langue dessus tout en lorgnant Snape de haut en bas.

_Q : A quoi aimeriez-vous que votre partenaire ressemble ? _

_R : Grand, avec des cheveux et des yeux sombres, et une peau pâle. _

_Q : Qu'est-ce qui vous attire le plus chez votre compagnon ? _

_R : Son rougissement, car lorsqu'il apparait sur son visage et descend dans sa robe, je ne peux me retenir de gémir, car me met à penser à ce qui pourrait y avoir d'autre chez lui de rose, et surtout autour de quoi je pourrais entourer ma langue pour lui faire avoir cette même réaction une nouvelle fois. _

Snape avait presque abandonné la feuille, son visage était écarlate entre le regard d'Harry sur lui et ce qu'il lisait.

_Q : Si vous deviez donner un surnom à votre partenaire, quel serait-il ? _

_R : MAITRE_

En lisant ça, Snape abandonna le parchemin, ses mains étaient tremblantes, son visage le brûlait. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, juste assez pour voir passer une lueur de désir dans son regard, avant que son habituel attitude d'indifférence ne se remette en place, et il s'enfuit dans le couloir avec son habituel mouvement de cape.

Harry ricana. Il se retourna vers Hermione "Ton plan était parfait".

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Votre avis m'intéresse !**_

_**Prochain chapitre dans...héhé ! sourire machiavélique**_

_**Nan je déc, je pense qu'il sera là pour dimanche ou ptêtre avant selon le nombre de reviews (quoi je fais du chantage ? Et alors ! J'ai tous les droits !) mdr**_

_**à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapter 3 : avec une glace

_**Petit blabla de la traductrice (tout le monde s'en fout mais pas moi héhé!)**_

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Qui c'est qui aurait pu sortir avec ses potes aujourd'hui mais qui a préféré resté chez elle pour continuer de traduire une fic???C'est moi!!!mdr Nan, en fait il fait pas beau dehors, je suis pas motivé du tout!**_

_**Du coup là j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc c'est à vous de faire en sorte que je vous les postent rapidement (mais comment vous demandez-vous?Mais en me postant des reviews voyons!!)**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (apparament yen a beaucoup si je dois me fier aux stats) et surtout à mes reviewers adorés!**_

CHAPITRE 3 : Avec une glace

_J'ai rêver de lui la nuit dernière, sa voix grave qu'il contrôlait, était trahie par le rougisssement qui m'excitait tant. Il était là, devant moi. En moi. Me prenant. Me faisant sien de toutes les manières. Avant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Snape pouvait rougir. Maintenant, cette vision était la seule chose à laquelle je pense... _Harry se renfrognait alors qu'il écrivait.

Harry rangea son journal, se disant qu'il serait peut-être temps de se s'habiller et de commencer la journée.

Aujourd'hui était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et cette année, seuls les septièmes pouvaient s'y rendre.

Il attrapa son jean et un nouveau pull-over car Hermione avait vraiment insisté pour qu'il porte cet ensemble. La chemise qu'il portait en dessous de son pull aurait pu être d'une taille au-dessus, mais elle allait vraiment bien avec son pantalon. Il était d'un magnifique noir délavé au niveau des plis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde acheter des jeans déjà usés, mais Hermione lui avait certifié qu'on les fabriquait ainsi. Pas qu'il s'en souciait réellement, il était juste content que ça lui aille bien. Il tombait bas sur ses hanches, vraiment très bas, et lui collait désespérément à la peau.

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer, heureux d'être le seul du dortoir réveillé.

"Harry !" chuchota Hermione alors qu'elle rentrait rapidement dans la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" marmonna Harry en se brossant les dents.

"Cet ensemble te va bien mais je n'aime pas la couleur de ta chemise"

"Hermione...?" dit Harry, qui n'aimait pas la lueur qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

D'une formule, la chemise rouge Gryffondor devint verte Serpentard -la couleur des yeux d'Harry. "C'est beaucoup mieux". dit-elle en souriant.

"Est-ce que tu peux agrandir la chemise ?"

"Bien sûr Harry". Hermione lui jeta le sort et la chemise allait beaucoup mieux sur Harry.

A ce moment là, Ron entra dans la salle de bain, à moitié endormi, et se mit en face des toilettes. Il releva la lunette et en soupirant commença à se soulager.

"Ronald !" hurla Hermione.

Ron se tourna, un jet d'urine suivant le mouvement. Quand il vit Hermione et Harry, il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, très embarrassé, en essayant de se dépêcher.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se lava rapidement les mains et se retourna vers les deux, ne prenant pas la peine de les sécher "Bordel de merce ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?"

"Eh bien, je pense que maintenant je peux affirmer que Ron est un vrai roux" Harry riait tellement qu'il devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

"Tais-toi Harry" Hermione le frappa puis roula des yeux ce qui le fit rire davantage. "Ron, habille-toi, Harry et moi seront dans la salle commune".

"Est-ce que tu as vu son visage ?" demanda Harry alors qu'Hermione le faisait sortir du dortoir et descendait les marches.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. "J'attend juste de savoir dans combien de temps il réalisera qu'on était ensemble dans la salle de bain".

Harry ricana "5..."

"...4..." compta Hermione

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...1..." Harry regarda les escaliers lorqu'il vit Ron venir en courant jusqu'à eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-haut ?"

Hermione sourit et embrassa Ron sur la joue "Allons-y, on va être en retard".

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, dans le but de remplir leurs estomacs d'un bon repas avant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, Neville vint à leur rencontre.

"V-Vous avez entendu ça ? Tous les étudiants vont être séparés en groupe."

"Vraiment ?"demanda Hermione, en mettant le bras de Ron autour de sa taille.

"O-On est ensemble" bégaya Neville "avec Seamus"

"Et Dean ?" demanda Harry, feignant d'examiner ses ongles. Les choses étaient un peu froid entre les deux, à cause de Ginny qui le préfèrait, entre autres.

"Il est avec Malfoy"

La seule chose que put faire Ron fut de rire. Harry, à ce moment-là, se sentait plus désolé pour Malfoy que pour Dean.

"Mais, v-vous savez ce qu'ils ont prévu ?"

"Je suppose que les professeurs seront eux-aussi groupé avec les étudiants" dit Hermione

Neville, Ron et Harry la regardèrent.

"S'il vous plait..." dit-elle "Comme si vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir"

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Neville."Alors ? On est avec qui ?"

"Avec l-le Pr-Professeur S-S-S-"

"Snape ?!" hurla Ron

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol prise d'un fou rire "Oh, c'est parfait..."elle haletait, essayant de reprendre sa respiration "...juste..."

Harry sentit son coeur s'accélerer. Snape ? Il allait passer toute la journée avec Snape ?

"Putain de merde ! Comment se fait-il qu'on soit collé à ce con ?"fulmina Ron

"Croyez-moi M. Weasley j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller des enfants gâtés se bourrer de chocolat hors de prix" dit Snape alors qu'il s'arrêtait derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna si vite qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol froid, se retrouvant ainsi sur le cul.

A ce moment-là, Hermione, qui avait arrêté de rire à l'arrivée de Snape, repartit de plus belle.

Harry prit la main que Snape lui tendait, se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura "De meilleures choses à faire ? Comment je peux faire pour être sur la liste ?"

Snape ne dit rien, il se retourna juste et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

"Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? demanda Seamus alors qu'il les rejoignait tout en machonnant un scone.

Avant que quiconque ne réponde, Snape revint vers eux, leur jeta un regard étincellant et commença à se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. "Eh bien, allons-y, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à faire du baby-sitting pour des imbéciles ingrats comme vous." Il marmonna ensuite quelque chose au sujet des Gryffondors et de leur utilité pour tester des potions.

Hermione regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis se dépêcha de le suivre avec les autres.

Harry accéléra le pas, restant si proche de Snape que leurs vêtements pouvaient se frôler.

Le chemin pour aller vers Pré-au-Lard se fit lentement. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione les mena dans un petit magasin au fond d'une allée.

Tout le monde entra, excepté Harry et Snape. Harry l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

"Il doit vraiment avoir une queue exceptionnelle !" murmura Harry à Snape

Snape tiqua et le regarda. "Que venez-vous juste de dire, M. Potter ?"

"La queue" Harry lui sourit " Elle est très longue" dit-il, son regard descendait le long du corps de Snape "Je parle de cette queue là-bas"en désignant la queue qu'il y avait devant Zonko.

Snape souffla et entra dans le magasin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, traînant derrière lui ses élèves. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Harry traverser la rue pour aller s'engouffrer dans un vieux pub où se trouvaient seulement 2 clients.

"Potter ! Il est temps de partir." dit Snape

Harry le regarda "J'ai déjà payé et commandé, Monsieur" Il ramena deux Bièraubeurres et les posa sur une petite table qui ne pouvait accueillir plus de quatre personnes.

"Ron" dit soudain Hermione"Tu vas bien ? Tu as une teinte verte !"

Snape leva un sourcil. Pour lui le garçon n'avait pas l'air différent.

"Oui" acquiésca Harry "Seamus, Neville, vous n'avez pas l'air bien non plus."

"Eh bien, c'est vrai que je me sentais un peu faible ce matin" dit Ron, en s'étouffant avec sa propre langue.

Harry ne put presque pas s'empêcher de rire pendant que les 3 garçons couraient jusqu'aux toilettes, les mains sur leurs bouches.

Hermione s'assit et prit une Bièraubeurre. Elle poussa l'autre vers Snape et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il s'asseye.

Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, Harry revint du comptoir avec une petite glace. Snape plissa des yeux lorsqu'il la vit.

"Glace à la Bièraubeurre, avec un double nappage de chocolat et de caramel." expliqua Harry. Il mit une grosse cuillère dans la bouche et gémit lorsque les saveurs se mélangèrent sur sa langue.

Snape le regardait. Ses mains tremblaient. Il se demandait si Harry ferait ces même bruits s'il avait autre chose dans sa bouche.

Harry fit un sourire satisfait tout en gardant sa cuillère dans la bouche. Il gémit plus fort en fermant les yeux et basculant sa tête en arrière.

Snape se lécha les lèvres. Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un parler, ça devait être Hermione. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

Harry prit une autre cuillère, mettant cette fois sa langue en évidence, donnant des petits coups sur le contour de la cuillère, tout en léchant son délicieux dessert.

Alors Snape fit ce qu'il voulait éviter tout au long de la journée : il rougit. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'Harry tandis que celui-ci mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, léchant le chocolat qu'il avait oublié.

Une nouvelle fois, il remarqua qu'Hermione parlait comme si de rien était. Du coin de l'oeil, il croyait l'avoir vu se rendre aux toilettes pour voir ce que faisait les autres garçons.

Harry se mit de l'autre côté de la table et dit "Le nappage n'était pas si bon que ça. Pensez-vous qu'il serait meilleur si je le léchais sur vous ?"

Snape sauta de sa chaise et dit d'une voix enroué "Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller" Il quitta le pub, devenu trop petit et surtout trop étouffant, le visage de la couleur des cheveux de Ron.

Harry fit un petit sourire satisfait et regarda derrière lui pour voir revenir des toilettes Hermione avec Ron, Seamus et Neville. Il hôcha de la tête pour lui dire qu'ils avaient réussi.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Lilou**__** : J'avoue que dans cette fic, Harry et Hermione sont de vrais petits Serpentards! Je savais bien qu'Hermione était trop intelligente pour être toute lisse mdr.**_

_**Pour Sev dans le tome 7, j'ai décidé d'ignorer ce passage du livre, je sens que je vis beaucoup mieux comme ça!**_

_**Lunila**__** : Je pense que Snape réagit comme ça parce qu'il est tout simplement destabilisé! Qui ne le serait pas à sa place? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si j'aurais été à sa place mon ptit ryry ne marcherait plus très droit à l'heure qu'il est! (merde, je commence à parler et à réfléchir comme un garçon, est-ce que c'est grave?lol)**_

_**Lysy**__** : Merci!!!!!!**_

_**Brigitte 26**__** : Oui ça devient chaud, mais on est pas encore aux choses sérieuses!!!D'ailleurs, elles vont commencer dans pas trop longtemps...**_

_**Ulis**__** : Mais t'es partout toi! Lol Contente que tu aimes la fic! Je trouve que le fait de pouvoir faire poireauté les lecteurs est très jouissif...Ah...C'est le paradis...**_

_**Stormtrooper**__** : Vous êtes vraiment des méchants de rire du malheur de Snape! C'est inadmissible! Comment ça moi aussi je fais pareil? N'importe quoi...xD**_

_**Jenni944**__** : Ca tu l'as dit... De vrais petits démons!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et oubliez de laisser une ptite review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : dans la réserve

**Petit blabla de la traductrice (tout le monde s'en fout mais pas moi héhé!)**

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je vous poste le chapitre en avance pour fêter ma 50ème reviews posté par Ingrid94! Alors on dit merci qui? Merci Ingrid94!**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, je vous adore! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de savoir que ma traduction est appréciée! C'est limite si je verse pas une ptite larme (j'ai bien dit c'est limite )**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 4 : Dans la réserve **

_Ses yeux brûlaient de désir quand il me regardait. Je pouvais sentir son envie irradier tout autour de lui. Je voulais voir cette envie. Je voulais savoir quelles couleurs ses yeux prendraient quand il regarderait mon corps nu, comment ils seront lorsqu'il me prendra enfin..."_

"M. Potter ! N'êtes-vous vraiment pas capable de faire attention plus d'une minute ?" cria Snape tandis qu'il se mettait en face d'Harry et lui arrachait le journal des mains.

Harry regarda son professeur droit dans ses yeux noirs. "Monsieur"

Snape ferma d'un coup sec le journal après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sur ce qui était écrit "Retenue, restez après le cours"

Harry ricana du fait que Snape ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

"Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" dit Hermione en souriant.

"Pourquoi Harry essaierait-il d'avoir une retenue avec Snape ?"

Harry et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Ron. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'il était là ?!

"Alors ?" demanda Ron, sa voix se fit un peu plus forte "Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, vous savez. Quelque chose est en train de se passer." Il se tourna vers Hermione "Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose".

Harry comprit que Ron avait peur de ne pas être assez bien pour Hermione. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. "Ron, calme-toi, Hermione est juste en train de plaisanter".

"Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant" dit Ron.

"Bien sûr qu'elles le sont." Hermione soupira "Tu es mon petit-ami maintenant, donc nous avons une relation différente de celle que j'entretiens avec Harry, ce qui est une bonne chose. Si nous étions de nouveau de simples amis, je te traiterais de la même manière que je traite Harry."

"Elle a raison" dit Harry alors que la classe sortait "Je vous verrais tout à l'heure."

"D'accord, camarade" dit Ron, en passant son bras autour de sa petite-amie.

"Oui, au revoir, et essaie de bien te comporter" Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil, et la porte se referma derrière elle.

"Potter !"

Harry sursauta et se retourna. "Professeur ?"

Snape lui lança le journal "Quelque chose de plus écrit pendant mon cours et ce sera automatiquement une retenue avec Rusard pendant un mois. Ai-je été assez clair ?"

"Parfaitement, maître."

"Et une remarque de plus de ce genre et ce sera pendant deux mois."

"Oui, monsieur."

Snape le regarda avec insistance. "Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous cherchez un livre et il pense que je pourrais peut-être vous aider à le trouver."

Harry hocha la tête, un peu irrité qu'il n'ait pas rougit lorsqu'il l'avait appelé maître. 'Les Forces du Mal : Le Guide Complet Pour s'En Protéger', je n'arrive pas à le trouver à la bibliothèque."

Snape leva un sourcil.

"Je veux en apprendre le plus possible. Dumbledore m'a offert le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année prochaine."

"Dans la Réserve, il n'y en a qu'une copie."

"Ca ne vous rend pas fou ?" Harry avala sa salive "Que moi j'enseigne la Défense?"

"Non, pas vraiment Potter. Ce qui me pose problème cependant, c'est d'avoir affaire à vous pendant quelques années de plus." grommela Snape. "C'était mon dernier cours de la journée. Si vous avez du temps libre, je pourrais vous accompagner chercher ce livre."

Le visage se fendit en un large sourire. "Merci, Monsieur."

Snape lui fit un signe de tête et se rendit à la bibliothèque avec Harry.

Harry le regarda "Avez-vous déjà lu ce livre, Monsieur ?"

Snape ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il arpentait les rayons de la Réserve.

Harry marchait à côté de lui et s'arrêta. " ' Poudlard et vous ' ?'"

"Une copie des lois qui sont tolérées mais que le Professeur Dumbledore préférerait que les élèves n'en aient pas conscience."

"Oh" Harry regarda Snape. Il avait une main qui caressait les livres qui se trouvaient tout en haut d'une étagère.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il marcha jusqu'à Snape et se glissa entre lui et la bibliothèque, son dos s'appuyant contre le bustre de Snape.

Snape essaya de reculer mais son dos percuta l'étagère derrière lui : il était encore beaucoup trop proche d'Harry.

Harry cacha son sourire et alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder les étagères les plus basses, ses fesses se collèrent contre l'aine de Snape. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il se tortilla un peu, se frottant doucement contre le renflement qui était désormais dur de la robe de Snape.

Snape avait la respiration saccadée, ses mains étaient désormais accrochées à une planche d'une étagère pour le soutenir. Harry le rendait dingue ! Ses fesses fermes tendues en l'air, juste là, pour être pris. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'Harry se pressait plus vite contre lui. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Snape attrapa d'une main la hanche d'Harry tandis que l'autre attrapait ses cheveux et le ramenait en arrière. Snape le poussa contre l'étagère, en mouvant ses hanches contre lui pendant qu'il lui suçait la carotide. Il gémit profondément.

Harry bougeait aussi, il en voulait plus. Il fondit ses hanches dans l'étagère en face de lui. Ces gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux de Snape. Oh mon dieu, il avait tant souhaité ce moment! Son esprit était embrumé par le plaisir de sentir l'érection de Snape contre lui.

A ce moment là, Snape ralentit puis tressaillit.

Pendant son orgasme, il mordit très fort le cou d'Harry, et il put goûter son sang. Il était vraiment tendu depuis que Harry était revenu cette année. Ce fichu garçon faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Mais, si ça c'était l'Enfer, il aurait succombé à ses désirs depuis bien longtemps.

Harry soupira et vint après Snape. Il se retourna, un sourire sur le visage et un livre à la main.

Snape regarda le livre et fronça les sourcils. ll sentit le rouge lui monter au visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié ce satané bouquin.

"Merci pour votre aide, Professeur" Harry souriait lorsqu'il quitta la pièce et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

**Je sais pas trop si j'ai bien traduit le lime(c'est comme ça qu'on dit, je crois), parce que c'est la première fois que j'en traduit donc dite moi si j'ai bien réussi ou si je dois laissé tombé!mdr**


	5. Chapter 5 : en astiquant son balai

_**Petit blabla de la traductrice (tout le monde s'en fout mais pas moi héhé!)**_

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Est-ce que si je vous dit que si j'arrive à 100 reviews je mettrais 2 chapitres à la suite ça vous incite à m'en laisser? lol Surtout que les chapitres suivants sont assez courts!**_

_**Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à Ulis parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de répondre à ta dernière review donc je suis désolée. **_

_**Ensuite, je voulais savoir, très chers lecteurs, quels étaient vos fics cultes, parce que je pense que je ne peux pas me vanter de les avoir toutes lues (disons que le monde des fanfictions est assez vaste...mdr) donc prenez 2 minutes pour me donner une ptite réponse, parce que ça m'intérresse vraiment!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et en particulier à mes reviewers adorés!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 5 : en astiquant son balai**

_Sa bouche, chaude, m'embrassait dans le cou. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la sentir sur mon corps, pour me dévorer. Je voudrais que ses mains me touchent. Je voudrais savoir s'il rougira lorsqu'il me prendra pour la première fois..._

"On pourrait parler ?"

Harry continuait de fixer son journal. Il ne voulait pas prendre la peine de regarder la personne qui lui parlait.

"Harry ?"Hermione s'assit à côté de son ami "Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Harry la regarda en souriant. "Rien du tout." Il baissa son col pour lui montrer le large suçon.

"Est-ce que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?"couina Hermione. Elle l'étreignit rapidement. "Tu dois absolument me raconter ce qui s'est passé."

"Salut, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?"lui hurla Seamus de son balai.

Harry le regarda." Je veux que les batteurs s'entraînent à faire des passes, chacun d'entre vous devra essayer de leur prendre le Souaffle."

Tous les joueurs de Quidditch hochèrent la tête et se mirent à la tâche.

"Est-ce que tu peux me passer mon balai ?" demanda Harry à Hermione tandis qu'il prenait son kit de nettoyage.

"Alors ?"

"Quoi ?" Harry eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il trempait ses doigts dans la cire et les passait sur le manche du balai.

"Entre toi et - ."

Harry lui intima de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il lui articula silencieusement 'Il est en train de regarder' et tourna les yeux vers l'autre côté des gradins.

Hermione fit semblant de chercher un morceau de parchemin et regarda dans la direction qu'Harry lui avait montré. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui avec un sourire.

"Il se rapproche" murmura Harry, en caressant habilement son balai.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Rien" Harry sourit "Tu penses qu'il est assez proche pour entendre ?"

Hermione acquiesca et le laissa avec son balai.

Harry regarda légèrement à sa gauche, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Snape. Il sourit et aggripa plus fort son balai, lui donnant de longues caresses. "Bonjour Professeur. Vous venez espionner mon équipe ?"

Snape ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Il regardait juste les mains d'Harry glisser sur le manche brillant, un gémissement atteint les oreilles d'Harry.

"Je n'ai pas été capable de travailler, à chaque fois que j'allais à la Bibliothèque, je vous sentais derrière moi". Harry prit davantage de cirage dans le pot et commença à mettre une seconde couche sur son balai.

Snape humidifia ses lèvres, devenue soudainement sèches. Il était très tenté d'aller jusqu'au morveux et de le prendre devant tout le monde. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry qui gémissait.

La vue d'Harry mettant ses mains sur toute la longueur du balai, balançant ses hanches, la tête en arrière fit presque jouir Snape sur place.

"Je pense à vous...J'ai toujours pensé à vous. Juste à vous" Harry tourna la tête vers Snape une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation. Il sourit au visage rouge de Snape.


	6. Chapter 6 : avec une beuglante

_**Petit blabla de la traductrice (tout le monde s'en fout mais pas moi héhé!)**_

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**J'ai 100 reviews! J'ai 100 reviews! (enfin 101, merci Ayamu!!!!) **_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, en particulier à Ayamu, Forever Young et Alice qui se sont beaucoup investis pour atteindre ce résultat!(Ya une dingue qui m'a laissé pas mal de reviews, si vous la voyez, veuillez contactez l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche de chez vous!)**_

_**Donc la 100ème review ayant été posté par Ayamu, comme promis je vous poste 2 chapitres!Ces 2 chapitres lui sont également dédicacés!**_

**_Prochaine étape : les 200 reviews! 2 chapitres à la clé! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_**

_**Gros bisous à tous **_

**_Attention les choses sérieuses commencent !_**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 6 : La beuglante**

_Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres sur moi. Dans ma mémoire, elles étaient comme du feu, propageant des flammes à travers tout mon corps. Je voudrais les sentir partout, je veux tout. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je veux qu'il soit entreprenant avec moi. Je voudrais que sa bouche m'appelle lorsqu'il se libèrera_...

Harry reposa son journal. Il voulait tellement Snape que ça lui faisait mal. Vraiment mal. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait envoyé en enfer et qu'il s'y consummait vivant.

Il regarda Hermione alors qu'elle le rejoignait silencieusement dans la volière.

"Il m'évite".

Hermione regarda son ami. Ca la rendait malade de le voir avec des yeux rougis à force de pleurer et de manquer de sommeil.

"C'était marrant, c'était juste un jeu."

Hermione l'observa alors qu'il attachait une lettre rouge à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola ensuite.

"Je pense que je suis peut-être amoureux de lui."

"Oh Harry", Hermione le prit dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir "Je pensais que tu en serais heureux."

Harry se retira et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. "Je le suis. Je le serais. Vraiment, Hermione, je pense que je n'avais juste pas pensé que ce serait comme ça."

Hermione lui sourit avec compréhension "Allez, je suis sûre que tu veux être dans la Grande Salle avant que le courrier arrive."

Harry se mit à rire, il avait planifié ça depuis quelques semaines. Il n'allait pas tout manquer maintenant !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, arrivant juste à temps pour s'asseoir et remplir leurs assiettes avant que les hiboux commencent à descendre pour déposer des lettres et des paquets.

Tout le monde dans la salle se tourna vers Snape quand une chouette effraie déposa une Beuglante devant lui.

Snape inspecta la lettre d'un oeil critique. Il n'avait pas reçu de Beuglante depuis que Dumbledore l'avait réhabilité après la première guerre. Il remarqua ensuite que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Etait-ce l'un de ses étudiants ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry, toujours pas prêt à accepter le fait que la moindre petite chose que faisait le garçon lui fasse prendre son pied.

Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe rouge, se préparant à recevoir des mots de colère, qui n'arrivèrent jamais.

_"Oh mon Dieu, Sev ! Oh oui ! Juste là. Oh !"_

Snape ne put empêcher le sang d'envahir son visage lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements qui sortaient de la Beuglante. Il avait reconnu ce gémissement. Ils avaient le même son que ceux qui hantaient ses rêves depuis l'incident de la Réserve. Son coeur accéléra lorsque les gémissements se transformèrent en râles qui l'imploraient pour se libérer.

_"Oui ! Plus fort, s'il vous plait...Oh ! Oh, bon sang !"_

Snape voulait juste retourner dans ses donjons et se rendormir, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux d'Harry.

Harry se mordit la lèvre quand Snape le regarda enfin. Il aimait ces yeux, ce rougissement.

Snape se leva de sa chaise, la faisant tomber avec un bang sonore juste au moment où les râles atteignaient l'orgasme. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il avait besoin d'échapper à cette étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il avait besoin d'échapper au regard perçant de Harry.

Harry observait Snape alors qu'il passait vers lui, courant presque pour sortir de la Grande Salle remplie d'étudiants et de professeurs. Il sourit intérieurement. Il voulait ce rougissement, cett adorable vision qu'offrait Snape quand il était embarrassé.


	7. Chapter 7 : réunion avec dumbledore

**Chapitre 7 : Réunion avec Dumbledore**

_Son rougissement, ses yeux. Je pense à eux dès que je me touche. Ces attouchements que j'imagine être les siens quand ils m'emmènent à la jouissance. Je crie son nom quand je pense à son étreinte que j'imagine passionnée..._

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Harry ?" lui demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il déposait le journal de Harry sur le bureau en face de lui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et soupira "Je suis désolé Monsieur". Il détestait être dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et surtout être là pour quelque chose comme ça ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait se moquer de Snape ou se cacher sous une pierre et mourir. Quoique, s'il riait devant Snape tout de suite, il mourrait de toute façon.

"C'est un scandale !" hurla Snape.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient, comme d'habitude en fait. Il pouvait le sentir.

"Ce garçon a dépassé les bornes en faisant ça Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas autoriser que cela continue."

"Maintenant, Severus, calmez-vous. Je suis sûr que Harry essayait juste de-"

"Cela m'est égal !" Snape frappa du poing le bureau.

"Albus- Oh ! Je suis désolée" McGonagall entra dans la pièce, la tension était palpable dans l'air "Il y a eu une bagarre. Poppy souhaiterait vous parler à l'infirmerie".

"Très bien." Dumbledore sourit à ses deux interlocuteurs. "Je reviens dans un moment. N'essayez pas de vous entretuer pendant mon absence."

La porte se referma doucement, laissant un silence de mort.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur" dit Harry.

"Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Désolé de vous être fait prendre ?"

Harry se redressa légèrement pour faire face à son professeur qui était plus grand que lui. "J'essayais de vous montrer que vous m'intéressiez. Et-"

"Et quoi ? Vous vouliez me discréditer devant mes collègues et tous les élèves de cette école ? Vous êtes vraiment aussi pathétique que votre père" railla Snape.

Harry gifla Snape. "Et je voulais vous faire savoir que j'étais ouvert à une relation avec vous. Même si en ce moment, je pense que je devrais retirer mon offre."

"Une relation, Potter ? Vous devriez réfléchir une nouvelle fois à votre cible si vous pensez que je veux autre chose de plus qu'un arrangement occasionnel."

Harry avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de jeter un sort à Snape.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? Aucun commentaire sur ça ? Vous n'avez plus rien à dire ? Je devrais dire que je n'aurais jamais penser voir ce jour arriver."

"Fermez-la ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me parler comme ça ?"

"Je vous parlerai comme je le veux, petit morveux. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un enfant gâté, qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait alors que chacun d'entre nous a dû se battre bec et ongles pour survivre."

Harry grogna de rage et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, avec la ferme intention de lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Snape haleta et se mordit la lèvre pour contrôler sa douleur. Il avait vécu pire mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était sans douleur.

Harry essaya de s'enfuir mais Snape attrapa son bras et le poussa contre le bureau.

"Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous en sortir aussi facilement ? Potter, vous avez vraiment perdu la main."

Harry se battait et se tortillait, mais Snape reserrait sa prise jusqu'à ce que Harry soit sûr que son bras allait se briser.

"Vous avez peut-être perdu la vôtre, mais je n'ai pas perdu la mienne."

Harry eut à peine le temps de finir son commentaire que des lèvres dures s'abattirent sur les siennes, et qu'il fut poussé plus durement contre le bureau jusqu'à le sentir s'ancrer dans son dos.

Harry sentit des mains fortes le tripoter : l'une d'elles prit dans sa paume chaude sa verge devenue dure, et de longs doigts vinrent l'entourer. Il poussa un râle du fond de sa gorge. Il se mordit la langue pour essayer contrôler sa voix.

Snape glissa sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry. Il sourit quand il entra en contact avec un membre dur, prêt à être dévoré.

Harry gémit douleureusement alors que Snape lui mordait l'épaule. Il était tellement absorbé par Snape qu'il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'ouvrait et que Dumbledore s'était arrêté juste devant la pièce.

Mais Snape, grâce à sa longue expérience d'espion, se recula rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus. Il était trop étonné pour la baisser quand il vit le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

"Eh bien, ne me laissez pas vous arrêter, il ne s'agit que de mon bureau, vous savez."

Snape jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, puis à Dumbledore, puis revint à Harry. Il rougissait de honte lorsqu'il s'enfuit hors de la pièce, se dépêchant avant qu'une autre perte de contôle n'ait raison de lui.

"Tu as raison, Harry." dit Dumbledore. "Il a vraiment un rougissement très intéressant"

_**Une ptite review siouplé?**_


	8. Chapter 8 : la retenue

**Coucou tous le monde!**

**Tout d'abord un ptit mot pour Forever Young : tu es complètement TARE!!!!!!! Mais je t'aime bien quand même lol Laisse moi ton adresse mail dans l'une de tes prochaines reviews (bah oui j'en attend pas mal de ta part maintenant! lol), comme ça tu pourras me raconter ta vie (nan je m'en fous pas!) et je te raconterais la mienne mdr **

**D'ailleurs je te dédicace ce chapitre parce que tu m'as fait trop marré cette semaine! **

**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers adorés et à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu parce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas laisser de mails ( Delphine, Lunilla, Nepheria, Zeynel, Ariani lee et bien sur Forever Young !)**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci mon nounours qui est aussi ma bêta parce qu'elle supporte que je la fasse chier 2 fois par semaine pour corriger mes chapitres! Tu auras un beau cadeau pour ton anniv' ma grande soeur adorée!!!**

**orel**

**Note de la béta : Elle dit deux fois par semaine mais c'est même pas vrai ! C'est plutôt à chaque instant de la journée quand j'ai le malheur de poser le pied à la maison lorsqu'elle est là ! C'est une vraie malade, ma soeur ! Sinon, bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous peut-être ). En espérant avoir corrigé toutes les fautes (pas facile avec elle sur le dos ) ... **

**Chapitre 8 : En retenue**

_Il m'a touché. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je peux sentir ses mains sur moi. Son odeur lorsqu'il se penchait au-dessus de moi. J'ai vu ses yeux, tellement plein de désir que mon coeur bat à la chamade à chaque fois que j'y repense. Dans ces quelques moments de bonheur volés, je voudrais rien de plus que savoir ce que ça serait de me réveiller à côté de lui chaque matin..._

"Ne me dis pas que tu es en train d'écrire sur lui à un moment pareil."

Harry rit et regarda par dessus son épaule la fille "Tu veux lire ?"

Hermione soupira et roula des yeux "Honnêtement, tu es vraiment pire qu'une fille."

"Hey !" Harry lui donna une tape en rigolant comme un fou. "Je ne suis pas celle qui continue de rougir à chaque fois que les choses avancent un peu."

"Serais-tu en train de comparer Snape à une écolière en mal d'amour ? Franchement, Harry, Snape est un homme !"

"Oh, crois-moi, ça je le sais" Harry soupira, un air rêveur sur le visage.

Hermione rit "Passe-moi le baume de guérison".

"Harry ?"

Harry regarda Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des filles ? Il y a un sort pour empêcher les garçons d'entrer."

Hermione répondit "C'est parce que Harry ne représente pas une menace. Viens et assieds-toi. Passe-moi ce baume."

Ginny avança lentement et donna à Hermione le pot qu'elle lui avait demandé.

"Merci"

Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'elle étalait la crème froide sur son dos "Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne pourrais pas juste utiliser une potion ?"

"Les potions soignent les os et les blessures internes. Un bleu est une blessure extérieure, d'où le besoin d'utiliser quelque chose qui guérit en surface." dit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" lâcha Ginny impatiemment.

"J'ai eu un bleu parce que je me suis presque fait prendre contre le bureau du Directeur. Hermione me soigne." Harry fronça les sourcils en y repensant.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle pensait à ce que cela pouvait signifier "Toi et Dumbledore ?!"

"EURK !" dirent Harry et Hermione en même temps puis commencèrent à rire.

Hermione se reprit la première "Au petit-déjeuner, étais-tu là pour la Beuglante ?"

"Non" Ginny secoua la tête. "J'étais déjà partie. Vous êtes arrivés tous les deux assez tard."

"Est-ce que tu en as entendu parler aujourd'hui ? Au déjeuner ou au dîner ?" Lui demanda Harry.

"Quelques personnes disaient que Snape et Dumbledore t'avaient emmené hors de la Grande Salle après que ça soit arrivé."

"C'est vrai." Harry soupira. "Disons que j'aime beaucoup Snape. Depuis quelques années." admit-il

"Harry peut entrer dans le dortoir des filles parce qu'il est gay et que les barrières ne voient pas en lui une menace."dit Hermione en finissant de soigner le dos de Harry "Alors que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu avais Potions pendant encore une dizaine de minutes."

"Oh !" Ginny sursauta et posa son sac sur le lit. Elle en retira un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Harry. "Le Professeur Snape a dit que tu devais être à sa salle de classe pour ta retenue dès qu'il aura fini ses cours."

Harry se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber Hermione par terre par la même occasion. "Bordel ! Je n'arriverais jamais à temps !"

"Tiens" Hermione lança à Harry son T-shirt et le poussa hors de la pièce.

Harry descendit les escaliers tout en essayant de passer sa tête dans son T-shirt. Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à l'enfiler, il quitta la salle commune et courut dans les couloirs. Il se laissa tomber devant le laboratoire de Potions. Puis il se releva et ouvrit la salle.

Les élèves étaient déjà partis.

"Vous êtes en retard Potter" dit Snape derrière son bureau. "Vous commencerez par me récurer les chaudrons, sans magie bien entendu."

Harrry marmonna quelque chose et commença à faire ce qu'on lui avait dit, ne voulant pas prolonger son agonie.

Harry frotta pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures, douze chaudrons étaient désormais impeccables. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, essayant de reprendre un semblant de respiration.

"Venez là Potter." Snape prit un gobelet de jus de citrouille et lui tendit "Je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer le désordre que vous risqueriez de causer si vous mourriez sur mon sol."

Harry prit la boisson et la but d'une seule traite, remarquant trop tard le sourire malfaisant qui ornait le visage de Snape. Harry sentit son esprit s'embrumer et sa vue devint floue.

"Veritaserum." expliqua Snape d'une voix calme et sexy. "Dans sa forme la plus faible. Son effet durera qu'une heure ou deux maximum"

Harry avala sa salive. Oh, il n'avait vraiment PAS besoin de ça.

Snape se leva et alla jusqu'à Harry. Ils étaient désormais tellement proche qu'ils se touchaient presque. "Maintenant, Potter, dites-moi pourquoi vous essayez de me provoquer ?"

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres "Pour vous voir rougir, Monsieur."

Snape grogna. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui une fois de plus. Et encore moins par un autre 'Potter' "Pourquoi ?"

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Snape sache qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur lui "Parce que j'aime votre rougissement, presqu'autant que je vous aime." Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de minimiser ce que Snape ne tarderait pas à lui hurler.

Snape était trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Il s'attendait à de la haine et probablement un désir de l'humilier, pas à une déclaration d'amour !

Harry bondit presque lorsque Snape se pencha rapidement vers lui et captura ses lèvre dans un baiser brûlant. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de gémir. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment... Le baiser se fit plus dur, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir et autoriser une langue humide à se glisser à l'intérieur.

Harry fut poussé contre le mur, sa tête se cogna contre la pierre dure. Soudain la bouche quitta la sienne et se posa sur son cou. Il se sentit faible lorsque des bras vinrent entourer sa taille pour rapprocher la partie inférieure de leurs corps. Il était excité, effrayé et se sentait plus amoureux de son professeur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Snape continua d'embrasser Harry alors qu'il l'emmenait vers une table ou un bureau.

Cependant, Harry trébucha et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

Aussitôt qu'ils touchèrent le sol, Harry roula sur Snape et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il glissa ses mains entre les boutons de la chemise de Snape, gémissant lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau chaude. Il força la chemise à ouvrir, quelques boutons se cassèrent et volèrent à travers la pièce. Il se lécha les lèvres à la délicieuse pensée de ce qui se trouvait en dessous de lui.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps avant de les retourner et commença lentement à déshabiller son élève. Ses mains caressèrent les courbes douces et imberbe de sa peau hâlée. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsque ses mamelons se durcirent sous son contact.

Harry se courba sous cette caresse. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres juste avant que Snape les recouvrent avec les siennes. Harry frissona lorsque des mains vinrent se placer entre ses jambes pour se poser sur son sexe, puis un pouce vint effleurer doucement l'extrémité."Par Merlin" cria Harry lorsqu'il se détacha sa bouche de celle de Snape.

Snape eut un autre sourire en coin alors qu'un de ses doigts remontait l'une des cuisses d'Harry, le faisant haleter. Il lança rapidement un sort et ses vêtement restant disparurent, laissant leurs corps nus et brûlants de désir. Il arrêta ses caresses et observa le corps de son élève, totalement soumis, en dessous de lui.

"Monsieur ?" Harry gémit.

Snape ne répondit pas et commença à embrasser la machoire d'Harry, puis continua son traitement en descendant toujours plus bas, en s'arrêtant parfois pour mordre la peau sensible.

Snape se détacha du corps de Harry. Il arrêta d'embrasser ses hanches et posa les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules. Il invoqua un pot de lubrifiant qu'il gardait dans son bureau (ndlt: depuis quand un prof a du lubrifiant dans son bureau ?? ndbéta : aucune idée, c'est Snape ! ). Il l'ouvrit et en déposa sur le nombril et les abdos de Harry. Il reposa ensuite le pot et plongea ses doigts sur la lotion qui était sur le ventre d'Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner malgré ses gémissements. Il haleta lorsqu'un doigt tiède entra en lui en remuant. "Oh mon Dieu" Harry enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Snape tandis qu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

"Ahhh-!" Harry s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup volumineux que des doigts entrer en lui.

Snape s'enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit peau contre peau, attendant un unique moment avant de se retirer et de revenir.

Harry serra un peu plus ses jambes autour des épaules de Snape lorsque celui-ci commenca à s'enfonçer encore et encore.

"Plus vite" haleta Harry. Une chaleur commença à l'envahir au creux de son estomac et se propagea, éclatant dans un flash de plaisir éblouissant. "Aahhh ! "

Snape continua ses va-et-viens, Harry était tellement serré autour de sa verge. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant qu'il ne rejette sa tête en arrière et qu'il se libère en lui dans un long gémissement. Il se roula ensuite sur le côté et il put sentir les pierres froides du sol contre son dos, le fesant frissonner.

"C'était super" soupira Harry alors qu'il vint se coller à Snape. Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amour. "Alors je suis juste l'une de vos conquêtes sans lendemain ou vous allez me laisser entrer dans votre vie ? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore préfererait qu'on soit ensemble. Du moment qu'on ne fasse rien sur son bureau."

Snape rougit et embrassa le front de Harry "Fermez-la, morveux" et ils s'endormirent tous les deux à même le sol.

_**Une ptite review siouplé?**_


	9. Chapter 9 : mais c'est interdit!

**Petit blabla de la traductrice (tout le monde s'en fout mais pas moi héhé!)**

**Coucou tous le monde!**

**Avez-vous eu l'occasion de voir la tête de l'actrice qui jouera Narcissa Malfoy dans HP 6? Moi je l'ai vu hier et je dois dire que je la trouve vraiment très...moche XD Bon peut-être que la photo que j'ai vu ne la mettait pas à son avantage, mais quand même...**

**Celle qui joue Lavande Brown est superbe, même si je trouve qu'elle est beaucoup trop bien pour Ron (quoi! moi j'aime pas Ron et j'assume!)**

**Gros bisous à tous!**

**Chapitre 9 : Mais c'est interdit**

_Ma peau est toujours enflammée par ses caresses. Je fonds juste à la pensée qu'il soit en moi une nouvelle fois. J'ai encore des courbatures à cause de cette nuit. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux encore le voir bouger au-dessus de moi, en moi_...

"Bonjour mon amour."

Snape soupira en entourant de ses bras la taille de Harry et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Harry se détendit dans cette forte étreinte autour de lui. "Vous êtes de bonne humeur. D'habitude vous vous comportez comme un bâtard bourré de sarcasmes."

Snape gloussa tout bas tout en continuant de caresser le cou de Harry avec sa langue. "A cause de mes obligations envers ma Maison et le passé des anciens élèves de Serpentard, il m'est essentiel de bâtir une façade solide contre l'ennemi."

"Nous nous sommes endormis sur le sol." chuchota Harry, voulant s'engager sur un sujet autre que les rivalités entre les différentes Maisons.

"Hmmm..."

Harry commença à se lever mais Snape le retint.

"Il faut qu'on se prépare. J'ai un cours avec les premières années." soupira Snape en embrassant Harry. Il ressera son étreinte quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Harry en bougeant sa tête afin que Snape ait un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

Snape se recula. "Je suis ton professeur. Jusqu'à ce que tu quittes cette école, on ne devra pas refaire ça une nouvelle fois. Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même la nuit dernière."

"Bien." dit Harry dans un soupir dramatique, déterminé à découvrir s'il y avait vraiment une règle contre ça. Il se leva et fit face à Snape. "Alors, comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant ?"

"Professeur"

"Ca alors, je sais de quelle taille est votre queue mais je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom" Harry sourit à Snape. "Je suis sûr qu'on pourra en reparler plus tard."

Harry se rhabilla et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, et une fois à l'intérieur il s'affala sur une chaise et rit.

Peu de temps après qu'il se fut calmé, la salle commune se remplit avec des élèves qui allaient se rendre à la Grande Salle.

"Harry !" Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry et le serra dans ses bras. "Tu n'es pas revenu hier soir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Harry la regarda et dit en souriant "Des trucs."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux "Tu ne l'as pas fait !"

"Pas fais quoi ?" dit Ron en les rejoignant.

"Baiser." dit Hermione.

Ron donna une tape dans le dos de Harry et lui demanda en souriant "Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

"Le Professeur Snape"

Ron regarda Harry, la bouche grande ouverte "Haha...Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas vraiment...Oh merde !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?" lui demanda Hermione.

"J'ai laissé ma baguette dans la salle de classe de Snape !" Harry se mit à courir pour se rendre au laboratoire.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent , haussèrent les épaules puis coururent après Harry. Ils ne le rattrapèrent qu'à quelques pas du laboratoire de Potion. Harry ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

Tout semblait à sa place.

"Pourquoi...Bordel de merde...à chaque...Putain de fois...on doit...courir pour venir ici ?" Ron haletait.

"Langage, M. Weasley." Snape se tourna vers Harry. "Alors qu'avez-vous oublié ?" demanda-t-il de la porte de son bureau, sa chemise était ouverte et ses cheveux étaient mouillés par une douche récente.

"Ma baguette, Monsieur." dit Harry. Il regardait le buste de Snape et dut se retenir de gémir.

Snape eut un sourire en coin. "Regardez par terre, c'est le dernier endroit où je l'ai vue."

Hermione regarda en dessous de quelques tables et la vit. Elle la prit et la tendit à Harry, qui la mit dans sa poche arrière sans quitter des yeux Snape.

Ron regarda Harry puis Snape "Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ?" demanda-t-il "Où ça?"

Snape se tourna vers Ron. Il allait lui faire un commentaire quand Harry le coupa.

"Par terre, où tu te tiens."

Ron glapit et sauta sur une table.

"Nous devons aller en cours." dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Harry marcha jusqu'à Snape et passa ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise pour le serrer contre lui. Avec un doux baiser, Harry lui sourit "Comportez-vous bien, Professeur, ou je pourrais perdre le contrôle" Harry se lécha les lèvres de manière suggestive, son aine se frottant contre Snape puis il se recula pour admirer le rougissement de ce dernier avant de suivre ses amis en cours.

**Une ptite review siouplé?**


	10. Chapter 10 : en essayant d'échapper à

**Petit blabla de la traductrice (tout le monde s'en fout mais pas moi héhé!)**

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**J'ai eu 200 reviews ! J'ai eu 200 reviews ! (sabre le champagne)**

**Donc je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma mère pour m'avoir donner la vie, ... Qui a dit "ta gueule !" ? Nan mais oh ! **

**Bon je vous fais la version courte si c'est comme ça : donc grâce à ma chère yaone-kami, vous avez droit à 2 chapitres ! Merci beaucoup miss ! Ces 2 chapitres sont pour toi !**

**En route pour les 300 reviews! Deux chapitres à la clé! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**

**Bon je voudrais faire un pti coucou à zeynel, lunila, kaha et c (?) parce que je n'ai pas pu répondre à leurs reviews parce que je n'avais pas leur mail!**

**Gros bisous à tous et en particulier à mes ptits reviewers adorés !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10 : en essayant d'échapper à son fan club **

_Je meurs d'envie qu'il me caresse, que sa peau soit contre la mienne. J'en ai besoin. Je bave littéralement quand je le vois. Je le veux._

Harry jeta son journal à travers la pièce par frustration. Ca faisait 3 semaines qu'il avait fait plus qu'embrasser Snape et que depuis, rien de plus ne s'était passé entre eux.

"Tu devrais vraiment parler à Ron à propos de tout ça, il ne fait plus rien à part dormir et aller en cours. Il ressemble à un zombie." dit Hermione en rejoignant Harry dans son dortoir.

"Cet abruti va s'en remettre, comme l'a fait Ginny." Harry s'allongea sur le lit "Est-ce que tu as la potion ?"

"Tiens" Hermione lui passa la petite fiole "Simple mais efficace. C'est l'une des plus puissantes potions de désir. Sois prudent, une seule goutte est nécessaire. Les effets s'arrêteront au bout de 10 heures."

"Qu'est-ce qui la rend aussi puissante ?"

"Le consommateur ne peut atteindre l'orgasme avant que le brasseur l'atteigne."

"Mais c'est toi qui l'a faite" dit Harry avec un regard suppliant.

"Oui, mais j'ai utilisé ton sang dans la potion, pas le mien. Ce qui signifie qu'en théorie tu seras vu comme le brasseur."

"Merci" Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant "Dobby !"

POP !

"Harry Potter a appelé Dobby, Monsieur ?" couina l'elfe de maison.

"J'ai besoin que tu mettes ça dans son verre. Sois prudent. Juste une seule goutte est nécessaire dans son verre. Ne te fais pas attrapper."

"Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby va faire ce qu'Harry Potter lui a demandé. Harry Potter est un Grand Sorcier Monsieur." dit Dobby puis il disparut dans un autre 'POP'.

"Ummm...Harry ?"

"Oui, Hermione ?"

"Est-ce que tu as remarqué que tu as dit "son verre" sans préciser qu'il s'agissait de celui du Professeur Snape ?' "

"N...non, j'ai dit Snape...Oh merde ! Tu ne penses pas que Dobby aurait...déjà...?"

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de Hermione pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Il reprit sa respiration une fois arrivé contre les portes de la Grande Salle.

Hermione arriva quelques instants plus tard essouflée et se mit à côté de lui. Elle regarda dans la Salle, tout le monde semblait aller bien...pour le moment. Elle espérait que Dobby n'avait pas été trop excité à l'idée d'aider Harry et avait bien suivi les instructions qu'il lui avait donné à la lettre.

Harry se précipita dans la Salle bondée, allant dire à des personnes au hasard de ne rien boire.

Il courut jusqu'à Ron et attrapa son verre juste avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres, ne voyant pas que le jus avait giclé au visage de Seamus alors que celui-ci mangeait un morceau de son toast "Ne bois pas de jus de citrouille !"

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil derrière lui, Seamus bafouilla quelque chose puis leva des yeux brillants vers lui. Harry déglutit en remarquant que d'autres garçons faisaient la même chose. Ils le regardaient avec des airs de prédateur "Je suppose que Dobby a déjà versé la potion." marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda vers la table des professeurs et vit Snape prendre une gorgée de son verre. Autant il fut réjoui à la vue du regard brillant de désir que lui jetait Snape, il était plutôt inquiet du nombre croissant de garçons qui le regardaient de la même façon. Le regard de chacun d'entre eux était tellement brûlant qu'ils auraient besoin d'un bon bain dans les eaux glaciales du Lac Noir pour les refroidir. Harry espérait qu'ils y partiraient et qu'ils s'y noieraient avant qu'il soit à leur merci.

Hermione le saisit par l'arrière de sa robe et le traîna en dehors de la Salle où les garçons étaient pratiquement en train de baver en le regardant.

"Oh bordel de merde !" cria Harry alors qu'ils descendaient le couloir. "Cette potion n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée."

"Vraiment ?" ricana Hermione."Allez, on doit trouver un coin où tu seras en sécurité. Où pourrions-nous aller pour que personne ne nous trouve ?"

Harry réfléchit pendant un instant. "Dans les appartements de Snape ? Je veux dire, j'essayais de l'avoir de toute façon, autant me faire attraper par lui !"

"Okay, okay...Personne d'autre n'a accès à ses appartements ?"

"Le directeur mais je sais qu'il n'est pas une menace."

"Comment peux-tu le savoir Harry ? S'il a pris cette potion, il-."

"Dumbledore prend une potion chaque matin qui empêche d'autres potions de l'affecter. Il dit que ça aide beaucoup quand on doit déjeuner avec des ennemis sans le savoir."

"D'accord".Hermione hocha la tête, puis regarda derrière elle. "Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche. Je pense qu'ils se rapprochent."

Harry accéléra jusqu'à ce que le portrait qui menait aux quartiers de Snape soit en vue. Il se tourna vers son amie. "Merci. Si tu vois Snape, dis-lui où il peut me trouver." Il murmura ensuite le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Le portrait se referma derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry prit le temps de bien observer les alentours. Tout était propre et ordonné, des livres et des parchemins étaient sur les tables et les chaises. Harry fut frappé par la ressemblance de cette pièce avec les appartements de préfet d'Hermione. Il supposa que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'ils soient tous le deux incroyablement intelligents.

"VOUS !"

Harry se retourna pour voir arriver Snape comme une furie dans la salle. "Monsieur..."

"Vous avez glissé une potion dans le verre de tout le monde. Je sais que vous l'avez fait, ne le niez pas. "

"Je n'allais pas le faire Monsieur." dit Harry en pressant son corps contre celui de Snape "Vous avez dit que nous ne pouvions pas coucher ensemble parce que j'étais un élève, alors j'ai demandé à Hermione s'il y avait une règle contre ça. Elle n'a pas encore trouvé le livre mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne mette la main dessus. En parlant de cela, vous savez combien de temps dure cette potion ?"

Snape voulut grogner quelque chose comme quoi il était fatigué, et échoua lamentablement à cause de ses hanches qui se collaient contre celles de Harry.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et sourit.

Snape ne put en supporter davantage et poussa Harry contre le mur le plus proche puis glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles d'Harry. Il le souleva et Harry entoura sa taille avec ses jambes tout en remuant des hanches, puis à l'aide d'un sort ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Et c'est contre ce mur qu'ils atteignirent le plaisir encore et encore.**(1)**

La journée passa trop rapidement pour Harry. Ils avaient passé leur journée à explorer le corps de l'autre. Mais bientôt vint le moment où la potion ne fit plus effet et où Snape prit un air renfrogné en lui expliquant les effets secondaires des potions quand elles étaient mal dosées.

"Alors" Harry fit un petit sourire satisfait à Snape alors qu'ils étaient allongés et qu'ils s'enlacaient après un autre orgasme, celui-là n'étant pas dû à la potion. "Combien d'étudiants ont remarqué que tu étais dur en descendant ici ?"

Snape rougit et mit sa tête sous leur oreiller improvisé, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des stupides Gryffondor et de ne plus jamais quitter les cachots.

**(1)** **et là tout le monde hurle de frustration parce que ya pas eu de vrai lemon, mais je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas traduire ce qui n'existe pas!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 : en fesant plus que manger

**Chapitre 11 : En faisant plus que manger**

_Je souhaiterais que nos nuits ne se finissent jamais. Lorsqu'il insistait pour qu'on ne fasse pas plus que se toucher, j'ai remarqué que j'étais devenu totalement dépendant au son de sa voix parce qu'elle m'apaisait pour dormir. Je souhaiterais avoir plus de temps pour rester dans ses bras. Je souhaiterais avoir plus de temps pour faire en sorte qu'il m'aime..._

"Tu es réveillé" demanda Snape d'une voix endormie.

"Oui, désolé. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Hmmmm" dit Snape en se blotissant contre le corps allongé d'Harry.

Harry roula sur le côté et s'assit pour regarder Snape. Le regardant pour la première fois.

Snape n'était pas maigre mais pas gros non plus, il avait un petit ventre mais celui-ci était due à son âge. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de poils sur le torse et sous les bras, mais une vraie forêt entre les jambes. Harry sourit à cette idée de forêt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Toi." répondit honnêtement Harry. Il aimait le corps de Snape. Il se moquait que ce n'était pas ce que d'autres trouveraient "magnifique" ou "beau", mais pour lui ça revenait au même car il savait que Snape était avec lui. Etait sien.

Snape eu un petit sourire satisfait et attrapa Harry pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, juste un frôlement de lèvres. Mais Harry sourit en lui rendant. Il aimait également ses dents lègèrement jaunes.

"Continue de me regarder comme ça et je serais forcé de te mettre en retenue une fois de plus." dit Snape en se retournant sur le ventre.

"N'est-ce pas comme cela qu'on a aterrit là de toute façon ?" plaisanta Harry en déposant une averse de baisers sur le dos et les épaules de Snape.

"Je pensais qu'on avait atterri là parce que tes camarades de dortoir étaient toujours en colère contre toi parce que tu leur a donné une potion de désir qui devait agir pendant 10 heures"

"Oh, ça leur passera. D'après ce que Ron et Hermione disent, ils ne sont pas tous mécontents du résultat final."

"J'en suis sûr" Snape regarda Harry par dessus son épaule. "Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ? Je pourrais appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il nous ramène quelque chose."

"Ca serait parfait." Harry embrassa Snape sur la joue en se levant. "Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais prendre une douche."

Harry alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, conscient du regard brûlant de Snape sur lui, et entra dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il aimait le temps qu'il passait avec Snape mais il était toujours content de se débarasser de tous les fluides corporelles qui pourraient avoir été échangés pendant l'acte.

Vraiment, il ne se rendait jamais compte que sa peau était rouge et qu'elle le piquait que lorsqu'il se frottait. C'était le prix qu'il devait payer pour avoir été dans les bras de Snape et d'avoir eu l'incroyable orgasme qui allait avec.

Il ferma l'eau et sortit de la douche, prit un peignoir de bain noir qui appartenait à Snape qui se trouvait derrière la porte et alla dans la chambre. Snape n'était pas là.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se dit que Snape devait être dans l'une des autres pièces.

Il trouva Snape sur le canapé du salon en train de lire un livre et un large plateau sur lequel il y avait un bol de chocolat fondu avec à côté des fraises sur une petite table. Il n'avait qu'un peignoir semblable à celui que portait Harry.

"Est-ce que c'est supposé être un petit déjeuner ?

"Puisqu'on va passer notre journée au lit, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu." dit Snape en reposant son livre. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui prendre la main et le plus jeune s'assit sur ses genoux. "J'espère que tu ne penses pas que c'est trop osé de ma part."

"Non." dit joyeusement Harry avant d'embrasser Snape. "Alors si je comprend bien je dois te nourrir ?"

"Si tu veux, mais j'espère que j'aurais une chance de faire la même chose."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et gémit. Il prit une fraise et la trempa dans l'épais chocolat. Il lécha l'extrémité du fruit puis le mit devant la bouche de Snape, attendant qu'il en morde un bout, ce qu'il fit un instant plus tard.

Snape lécha les doigts d'Harry qui tenaient la fruit déjà entamé, puis attrapa la tête de Harry pour l'embrasser. Il glissa ensuite sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry, à l'endroit où il y avait du chocolat, et les lécha consciencieusement.

Snape plongea sa main dans le bol de chocolat et la ramena sur le cou de Harry, lui barbouillant la peau. Il déplaca ensuite sa bouche vers la gorge du plus jeune et commenca à la nettoyer en la léchant. Il écoutait et apprécier les petits miaulements et gémissements que faisait Harry.

Il bougea ensuite ses hanches, se frottant contre Harry dans une tentative désespérée de se débarasser de la tension que les gémissements de Harry lui causaient. Il mordilla l'oreille de Harry lorsque celui-ci se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Et ceci au lieu de le soulager le rendait tellement excité que ça en devenait douloureux. Harry ouvrit son peignoir d'une main tandis que l'autre glissait dans les cheveux gras de Snape. Il orienta ses hanches afin que sa verge se frotte contre l'ouverture du peignoir de Snape et glissa ensuite afin d'entrer en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

Snape gémit tout en suçant un peu plus durement le cou de Harry. Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos et attrapa ses fesses, les malaxant.

CLICK ! CLICK ! CLICK !

Harry et Snape se tournèrent vers la porte où ils virent Hermione et Colin s'enfuir en courant, tout en ricanant. Ils eurent le temps d'aperçevoir l'appareil photo de Colin autour du cou de celui-ci.

Ils ne purent nier l'évidence.

Colin et Hermione avaient pris des photos d'eux.

La peau de Snape prit une teinte rouge telle qu'un Weasley aurait eu honte en comparaison et couvrit son visage avec un oreiller, tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des satanés Gryffondor et de leur manie de toujours fourrer leur nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas.

**Une ptite review siouplé?**


	12. Chapter 12 :

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai vraiment pas eu l'occasion d'aller sur l'ordi cette semaine...**

**Juste un ptit rappel : cette fic est une traduction de la fic "20 ways to make my professor blush" de yaoi fied que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site. **

**Gros bisous à tous et en particulier à mes reviewers adorés! (et un pti coucou à Ayamu qui est de retour!!!!) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 12 **

_Dieu que je le veux. Ses yeux, sa voix. Tout de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui__J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai vraiment envie de lui. J'ai envie qu'il me dévore..._

"Est-ce que tu es prêt à affronter les cris et les pleurs de tes fans qui refusent le fait que leur précieux héros préfère trouver un compagnon de son propre bord ? En plus je suis sûre que tu devrais demander à Snape avant de rendre votre relation publique, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment peux-tu être si dramatique ?"

"Regarde moi ça, Harry, tu commences à parler comme lui."

Harry sourit en mettant sa cravate. "Est-ce que tu penses que Colin a déjà développé les photos ?"

"Peut-être. Est-ce que tu as dit à Snape que c'était toi qui nous avait dit de venir ?"

"Non. D'ailleurs, je t'ai dit de venir, je n'ai jamais dit d'emmener Colin avec toi"

"Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ?" souffla Hermione. "Ce garçon dort avec son appareil photo."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Dean ?"

"Parce qu'il l'utilisait déjà" dit Hermione en frissonant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait ce que cela signifiait quand Dean était occupé. Ce gars avait plus de photos pornos que Snape avait de potions.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?" demanda Hermione.

"Lui dire quoi ? 'Salut Sev, j'ai donné à Hermione le mot de passe de tes appartements et je lui ai dit de venir avec Colin pour prendre des photos de nous lorsque nous étions en train de le faire comme ça j'aurais de quoi me branler en attendant que tu te décides enfin à accepter le fait que je ne suis plus un enfant et que tu peux prendre notre relation au sérieux.' Ouais, vraiment, ça passerait bien."

"C'est vraiment pour ça que tu les voulais ?!"

"Non." Harry sourit, mit son sac sur son épaule et tint la porte pour Hermione. "Mais ça sonnait assez bien."

Il allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Tout était beaucoup trop calme pour Harry. Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua que tout le monde le fixait.

"Harry !" dit Colin en courant jusqu'à eux. "Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais vous feriez mieux de venir voir."

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'entrée des donjons.

Les murs étaient recouverts de photos de lui et de Snape s'embrassant et se touchant.

Harry se tourna vers Colin et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise. " Toi ! Tu as osé nous faire ça !"

"Harry ! Harry, calme-toi." dit Hermione en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Les autres élèves les regardaient, essentiellement des Serpentards qui parlaient doucement tout en les observant. Quelques-uns s'éloignèrent de lui comme s'il avait la peste et que ça pouvait les infecter.

"Espèce de pourriture. Comment as-tu osé-"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" dit Snape en marchant vers le groupe. "Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas tous en cou-?"

Harry lâcha Colin et regarda Snape avec des yeux suppliants. Il voulait rien de plus que de prendre l'homme dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien.

"Est-ce que tout ceci est vrai ?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry se tourna ves lui et si le regard pouvait tuer, celui-ci serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

"C'est ce qu'il semblerait." dit Snape en ne regardant pas Harry dans les yeux. "Mais je tiens à faire savoir que nous attendons qu'il ait fini l'école avant de faire évoluer notre relation vers un niveau plus intime."

Harry ne sut quoi penser. Oui, Snape avait dit qu'il voulait attendre mais ils étaient déjà intime. Est-ce que Snape l'avait oublié ? Etait-ce vraiment aussi mal d'être avec lui? Et s'il s'en souvenait, pourquoi Snape essayait de le cacher ?

"Tout le monde devrait se rendre à la Grande Salle, maintenant !" dit Snape en commençant à partir du couloir qui était plein à craquer.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Snape se détacha de lui brusquement, ses yeux presque exorbités alors qu'il regardait Harry.

"Je t'aime"

Le visage de Snape s'enflamma alors qu'il s'enfuyait.

Harry tomba par terre, tremblant de la tête au pied. Il avait tellement froid et se sentait tellement seul, comme s'il venait de perdre la seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le rougissement de Snape était dû à l'embarras ou à la rage.


	13. Chapter 13 : en suivant le vif d'or

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Une nouvelle fois je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je n'ai toujours pas le temps d'aller sur le net ! Mais promis je vous répondrai cette fois-ci ! Quitte à aller me coucher à 2 heures du mat' !(oui j'exagère comme toujours lol)**

**Gros bisous à tous et à mes reviewers adorés en particulier !**

**Chapitre 13 : En suivant le vif d'or**

_La vision de lui partant. Tournant le dos à tout ce pourquoi nous avions travaillé. Ca me brise le coeur. Je veux qu'il soit avec moi, pour calmer et apaiser ce vide qu'il a laissé en moi en partant..._

"Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler." dit Hermione à Harry en faisant des cercles dans son dos.

"Je ne peux pas." haleta Harry entre ses larmes. "Il a changé le mot de passe de ses appartements. Il ne vient même plus manger dans la Grande Salle depuis quelques jours."

"Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?" demanda Ron.

"Pas encore, mais il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que le petit frère de Colin a affiché les photos afin de se venger de son frère qui l'avait jeté hors de la chambre noire."

"Mince alors ! Quand je verrais ce bâtard, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe."

Harry rit à travers les larmes et regarda Ron "Merci mais Ginny, Lavande et les soeurs Patil se sont déjà occupées de lui"

"Ginny a dit qu'il restera à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la semaine prochaine" Hermione soupira. "D'autres filles ont réussi à rentrer et lui ont jeté des sorts pour ça aussi. Il va y rester pour un moment."

"Quelle façon de fêter Noël" dit Ron.

"Il va manquer la fête."

"Harry, cette fête est juste pour les professeurs et les septièmes années. Et c'est juste une petite soirée dansante, j'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas envie d'y aller."

"C'est peut-être le seul moyen que j'ai de le voir, je dois arranger les choses avec lui."

"Alors à quelle heure commence la fête ?" demanda Ron.

"Ca commence dans une demi heure." dit Hermione en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?" cria Harry en faisant un bond et en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main "Nous devons y aller."

Ils se rendirent donc à la Grande Salle, la soirée venait juste de commencer. Ils cherchèrent ensuite un endroit pour s'asseoir et manger.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il y avait des places libres en face de Snape. Il se jeta dessus, posa ses cadeaux sur la table et observa ensuite la grande Salle. Pas beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient déplacés, la majorité des personnes présentes étaient des professeurs.

Harry intercepta le regard de Snape mais préféra regarder autre part.

"Bonsoir Harry. Joyeux Noël" dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

"Joyeux Noël" Harry sourit. "J'ai ramené pour tout le monde quelque chose." Harry commença ensuite à distribuer les cadeaux qu'il avait emmené.

Des bonbons moldus pour Dumbledore. Une nouvelle plume enchantée qui avait la forme d'un chat pour McGonagall. Une nouvelle boule de cristal pour Trelawney. Du chocolat pour les autres professeurs et un petit album photo pour Snape.

Snape regarda le livre d'un air renfrogné. Il n'avait rien pour Harry et n'attendait rien de sa part. Alors pourquoi Harry lui avait donné quelque chose ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Après la manière dont il avait agit ?

Il reposa le cadeau à côté jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le temps de comprendre toute la situation.

Le dîner était assez calme. Personne ne parlait trop, on échangeait juste quelques plaisanteries ici et là. Le dîner en lui-même avait été surestimé.

Harry ne pouvait croire qu'on leur avait dit qu'il y aurait une fête alors que tout ce qu'il faisait était de manger et de parler avec les professeurs, quoique Ron ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, étant trop occupé par toute cette nourriture.

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape et soupira. L'homme n'avait même pas daigné regarder l'album depuis qu'il l'avait posé sur la table. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il le gardait pour le regarder plus tard ou qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour le jeter.

"Severus ?" dit Dumbledore en parlant plus fort. "Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce que Harry vous a offert ?"

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait quelque chose ?

Snape roula des yeux mais prit son cadeau et l'ouvrit pour voir quelles photos Harry avait décidé de lui donner. Il espérait vraiment que ça ne serait pas une de celles que Crivey avait prises. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Il y avait Harry. Nu. Sur des draps de soie noire.

Sur sa hanche puis sur son estomac virvoltait un petit vif d'or tatoué. Il attira l'attention de Snape quand il commença à se diriger un peu plus bas, traçant un chemin que Snape rêvait de parcourir avec ses lèvres. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque le vif plongea vers l'aine de Harry. Il virevolta autour, puis grimpa sur la hanche et s'arrêta dessus. Puis il repartit une nouvelle fois, pour remonter son dos et se poser enfin sur son épaule.

N'importe quelle autre photo aurait été provocante mais sur cette dernière, Harry utilisait son corps étonnemment souple.

"Rien" dit Snape en refermant d'un coup sec l'album-photo, le visage enflammé, et se leva de table.

Harry baissa sa tête de défaite. Il voulait montrer à Snape qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. C'est pourquoi il s'était fait tatouer ce vif... Quand on le regardait d'assez près, on pouvait voir le mot 'Sev' inscrit sur les ailes.

Puis une grande chouette effraie entra dans la Grande Salle et déposa une lettre devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la lisant.

_Le mot de passe est "Pour aimer éternellement" _

_S. _


	14. Chapter 14 : en respectant les règles

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**C'est cette fois la béta qui fait le blabla habituel de début de chapitre (crise de flemmangite aïgue de la traductrice oblige ). **

**Faut dire que c'est bientôt la fin de la fic et ça me rend un peu triste de savoir que je ne pourrais plus corriger les énormités que orel pourrait écrire. **

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Orel vous embrasse et moi aussi **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Crystalune**

**Chapitre 14 : En respectant les règles**

_Ses mains lorsqu'il se déplaçait, la façon qu'il avait de marcher, la vue de ses cheveux qui s'envolait derrière lui alors qu'il s'en allait me donnait envie d'affirmer qu'il m'appartenait. De montrer à tout le monde qu'il était mien et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aimer..._

"Je te verrais plus tard Hermione" dit Harry en attrapant sa cape.

"Pourquoi tu pars maintenant ? Vu que tu n'es pas parti après lui, nous pensions que tu ne voulais pas y aller."

"Je devais attendre que le couvre-feu soit passé. Dumbledore n'a rien dit au sujet des photos donc je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable. Au revoir."

"Attends, prends ça avec toi." dit Hermione en lui fourrant dans les mains deux cadeaux emballés élégamment.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Des cadeaux pour toi et Snape, pour passer le reste de Noël ensemble."

"Ummm...Merci." dit Harry. "Salut".

Harry marcha lentement dans le couloir vide, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de quelques professeurs qui furetaient dans les couloirs pour le surprendre.

Il s'arrêta juste à côté des appartements de Snape, puis il alla frapper d'une main pleine d'assurance à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en grinçant.

"Entrez Potter."

"Bonsoir Monsieur."

Snape le regarda. "Eh bien, allez-vous vous asseoir ?"

Harry s'assit rapidement. "Etes-vous furieux contre moi ?"

"Pour quoi ? Pour les photos ? Pour l'album ? Ou peut-être que je devrais être en colère du fait que vous être trop ignorant pour penser aux conséquences de vos actes avant de faire quelque chose."

"Je suis désolé, vous ne m'avez pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Vous avez même arrêté de venir dans la Grande Salle. Je ne voyais pas un autre moyen d'attirer votre attention."

"Eh bien maintenant vous l'avez !" Snape soupira. "Je n'étais pas dans le château ces derniers jours. C'est pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas vu."

"Oh..." Harry jouait avec ses mains. "Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Vol- avec Lui ?"

"...Non. Croyez-le ou non, j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre en moldu. J'avais une famille, j'avais un travail. J'avais tout ce qu'un moldu pouvait vouloir. C'était après avoir quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus pensait que ça pourrait me changer les idées de m'éloigner du monde magique. Aucun de nous ne s'était attendu à ce que j'y tombe amoureux. Mais ensuite Albus m'a fait revenir pour enseigner, et je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Si je n'enseignais pas le Ministère m'aurait envoyé à Azkaban."

"Alors vous avez quitté votre famille ?"

"Oui."

"Je comprend Monsieur." dit Harry en essayant de retenir ses larmes. "Je vais m'en aller."

Snape se leva et serra Harry dans ses bras. "J'y retourne chaque année pour les voir, je les considère comme des amis. J'ai un fils, il a un an de plus que toi et il m'appelle Oncle Dave. Après être parti pendant si longtemps, je me suis rendu compte que l'amour que je ressentais pour mon ex-femme n'était rien comparé à l'amour que je ressens pour toi."

Harry était incapable d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son lorsque Snape vint lui ravir ses lèvres. Harry s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser, ses genoux semblaient faibles et sa tête tournait.

Snape emmena Harry sur le fauteuil et le posa à côté de lui. "Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'embêtes à me faire des cadeaux."

"Oh !" Harry prit les deux cadeaux qu'il avait réussi à glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean et en tendit un à Snape. "Hermione nous les a offert."

Snape haussa un sourcil mais prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit doucement. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit le merveilleux fourreau pour baguette artisanal qui lui servirait probablement pendant des années.

Harry ouvrit le sien le plus rapidement possible, après 7 années, il était toujours aussi émerveillé à l'idée de reçevoir quelque chose. Il rit lorsqu'il vit qu'une fois de plus Hermione lui avait offert un livre. Il regarda le titre, 'Poudlard et vous', et se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu ce livre quelque part. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'Hermione avait marqué et haleta.

"Quoi ?" dit Snape en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Harry déglutit en commencant à lire la page que Hermione avait marqué. "' Dans la loi Serpentard contre Gryffondor, n'importe quelle relation étudiant / professeur n'est pas interdite du moment qu'elle soit en faveur du Serpentard. L'étudiant devra déjà avoir atteint l'âge légal de consentement et il doit être totalement conscient des règles soumises au code familial du membre dominant de la relation' ..."

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu entames une relation avec moi sans en savoir d'abord toutes les conséquences que cela implique" dit Snape en embrassant Harry sur l'épaule. "Je voudrais que tu saches avant dans quoi tu vas t'impliquer."

"Alors on peux être ensemble ?"demanda Harry.

"Oui" Snape embrassa Harry sur les lèvres, faisant courir sa langue sur le bord puis la retira lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche afin d'approfondir leur baiser. "Mais beaucoup seront contre ça. Gryffondor croyait que Serpentard voulait seulement créer une règle légale pour qu'il puisse absorber les pouvoirs des jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Salazar disait que ce n'était pas pour combler un manque mais il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des règles de la famille."

"Alors quels sont les règles de ta famille ?" Harry ricana tandis que Snape embrassait son cou.

"Ma femme devait me donner un héritier au cours de la première année ou toute sa magie me serait transferée et je pourrais prendre une nouvelle femme."

Harry se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de Snape. "Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence ?" Harry se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "A chaque fois que mon tatouage bat des ailes ça m'envoie des vibrations à travers tout mon corps."

Harry se recula pour admirer le rougissement de Snape puis se leva et l'emmena dans la chambre.


	15. Chapter 15 : en lui fesant une surprise

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**J'avais promis que si j'avais 300 reviews, je vous posterais 2 chapitres, donc chose promis, chose dûe!**

**Pour les news, j'ai le choix entre vous traduire la suite de 20 façons ou traduire une nouvelle fic toute belle toute neuve, mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup plus envie de traduire la nouvelle fic!**

**Gros bisous à tous et apologize pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15 : En lui faisant une surprise pour son anniversaire **

_Je le regarde et je me demande s'il sera toujours mien. Je me demande si ce qu'on vit est réel, si ces mots sont assez. Cette douleur à la poitrine ne s'en ira pas. J'ai besoin d'avoir plus. J'ai besoin de preuves..._

Harry reposa son carnet lorsqu'il entendit qu'on refermait le robinet de la douche.

"Tu t'es levé tôt." dit Snape en rentrant dans la chambre, une serviette de bain autour de ses reins.

"On doit parler."

"A propos de quoi ?"

"Ta famille." dit Harry en évitant de regarder Snape dans les yeux.

Snape hocha doucement la tête en levant un sourcil. "Et ?"

"Est-ce qu'elle compte pour toi ? Si tu pouvais revenir vers eux, le ferais-tu ? Est-ce que tu me quitterais sans un regard en arrière ?"

"Non !" dit Snape, sur le point de s'emporter. "Je ne t'utiliserais pas comme ça, Potter. Si c'était tout ce que je voulais, je t'aurais repoussé avant la première nuit. De toute façon, ma famille est très heureuse sans savoir que je ne suis pas David Wienberg."

"Pourquoi t'appellent-ils ainsi ?"

Snape sourit, un sourire sincère. "Mon ex-femme, Alexis, avait un frère nommé David mais elle a été séparée de lui alors qu'elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir à quoi il ressemblait. Quand je suis parti, j'ai utilisé le sort d'Oubliettes sur eux et sur tout ceux qui auraient pu se souvenir de moi. Quand Dumbledore a pensé que c'était assez sûr pour y retourner et les revoir, j'y suis retourné en temps que son frère disparu il y a longtemps."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec son frère? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'il la retrouve ?" demanda Harry tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

"David Weinberg a été tué par un mangemort durant la première guerre. Il ne posera donc aucun problème. Et elle est plus heureuse maintenant que lorsqu'elle était avec moi."

"Ce n'était pas une grande perte alors." Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. "Moi en tout cas je trouve que tu me rends ... très heureux." Harry colla davantage ses hanches à celles de Snape et lui mordilla la lèvre.

Snape eut un sourire satisfait et attrapa Harry, le posa au centre du lit et ouvrit sa robe. Snape suivit du regard le tatouage du vif d'or qui virvoltait sur l'estomac d'Harry, faisant ricaner celui-ci, puis le faisant gémir lorsqu'il vola sur son pénis.

"Quoi !" dit Snape en commençant à rougir, en regardant Harry. Là, sur la hanche de Harry, se trouvait l'emblème de sa famille ! L'emblème de la famille Snape ! Et par-dessus, écrit à l'encre rouge (lavable), il y avait " Joyeux anniversaire Sev"

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? " lui dit-il en mordillant la lèvre et en attrapant les épaules de Snape, le faisant tomber à côté de lui pour l'embrasser.

Snape se perdait dans la chaleur de la langue de Harry contre la sienne, sa peau était brûlante de désir. Son visage était en feu, ne pouvant rivaliser qu'avec la chaleur que lui causait Harry en se dirigeant vers une région beaucoup plus basse.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le buste de Harry et mordilla l'un de ses mamelons durs.

Harry se raidit contre sa bouche. Il attrapa les cheveux Snape et le ramena vers son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Prends-moi."

Snape prit Harry au mot et entra en lui lentement, ne se souciant pas d'ajouter du lubrifiant parce qu'il savait que Harry serait toujours prêt en vertu de l'engagement qu'ils avaient pris un peu plus tôt.

Harry gémit bruyamment et ferma les yeux, une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa peau. Il était tellement dur que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment était les pulsations de son pénis. Il remua davantage ses hanches, permettant ainsi à Snape de s'enfoncer davantage en lui, puis glissa une main entre leur deux corps embrasés et commença à se masturber. Il vint peu de temps après contre l'estomac de Snape.

Snape se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur ses paupières et le bout du nez. Après quelques coups de reins, il poussa un grognement et vint à son tour. Ses bras tremblaient lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme au dessus de Harry. Il se laissa tomber doucement contre Harry, le prit dans ses bras et dit "Tu n'étais pas supposé être en cours de Métamorphoses ?"


	16. Chapter 16 : soi mien

**Chapitre 16: Sois mien**

_Avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où j'en suis avec lui. Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui, mais est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ? Suis-je vraiment ce qu'il désire... ?_

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares pour Snape ?" le taquina Hermione.

"Tu auras juste à attendre et regarder" Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. "Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Ron ?"

Hermione roula des yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Je me rappelle que tu disais que vous alliez attendre !"

"Je sais mais je pense que je suis prête maintenant. Et quel meilleur jour que la St Valentin ?"

"Tu vas vraiment le faire ?"

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris, Harry ? Tu l'as fait avec Snape. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire aussi avec mon petit-ami ?"

"Je sais mais...tu es sûre ?"

"Plus que sûre. Allez, on doit aller à la Grande Salle avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. Et je parie que tu es impatient de manger avec Snape." plaisanta Hermione, lui donnant un coup de coude en rigolant.

Ils marchèrent lentement car la Grande Salle ne serait remplie que l'heure suivante car la plupart des étudiants (toutes années confondues) avait été autorisée à aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Quand ils entrèrent, Harry fut surprit de voir un regard coléreux provenant de Snape, qui se trouvait à une minuscule table au milieu de la Grande Salle et entouré par des filles de Serpentard.

Harry se tourna la tête sur le côté pour demander à Hermione ce qu'il se passait et remarqua que la Gryffondor se tenait maintenant derrière lui.

Hermione posa ses mains contre son dos et le poussa vers le milieu de la pièce.

Harry soupira et marcha jusqu'à Snape, un peu anxieux car il ne savait pas comment il allait donner à Snape son cadeau avec tous ces gens autour.

"Eh bien, asseyez-vous Potter. Vos fans ont pris sur eux pour nous servir le diner. Il semblerait qu'ils aient parlé avec les autres professeurs pour qu'ils envoient tous les élèves à Pré-au-Lard afin de nous laisser..." Snape fusilla du regard le groupe de filles qui ricanait. "...seuls."

Harry sourit à tout le monde et s'assit.

Presque instantanément, les filles commencèrent à leur servir du vin et des petits chocolats.

Ca ne dérangeait pas Harry, il allait manger avec Snape comme un vrai couple...Bien que cela signifiait qu'il devrait jeter un sort de silence sur le lit de Snape pour couvrir ses ronflements sonores. Mais pour Harry, ce n'était rien comparé la vision des lèvres de Snape se refermant doucement sur un petit chocolat

Snape prit son verre de vin et le but. Il grogna en faisant glisser un cadeau élégament emballé du côté de Harry et attendit que celui-ci l'ouvre.

Harry prit son temps avec le papier cadeau, essayant de ne pas le déchirer. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il reçevait de la part de Snape et il espérait qu'une longue série suivrait. Mais il supposa qu'il avait pris trop de temps parce que Snape vint de son côté de la table et déchira le reste de l'emballage.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en ouvrant la boîte et vit un collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un éclair. Il resta fixé dessus pendant un moment et fit un sourire resplendissant puis se tourna ensuite vers Snape pour qu'il puisse l'attacher autour de son cou.

Snape observa Harry lorsquecelui-ci posa en tremblant son présent sur la table et le fit glisser vers lui.

Snape pris son présent prudemment, non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Harry, il était juste un peu anxieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il n'aimait pas les cadeaux et en reçevoir un alors que tout le monde l'observait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Snape ouvrit lentement la petite boîte et la referma presque aussitôt. Il observa Harry, puis la boîte, trop abasourdi pour faire autre chose que rougir.

Dans la boîte il y avait un bague de fiançaille. Il regarda Harry alors que celui-ci lui posa la question.

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Dans la Grande Salle tout le monde retenait sa respiration en attendant sa réponse. Il regarda toutes les filles de la tête aux pieds, puis Harry, qui semblait tellement adorable lorsqu'il rencontra son regard.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage, le faisant trébucher en disant d'une voix douce sa réponse.

"Oui"


	17. Chapter 17 : à la table des professeurs

Chapitre 17 : A la table des professeurs

_J'ai eu ma preuve, il est désormais mien. Mon amour pour lui me rendra plus fort. Je l'ai et c'est tout ce dont je pouvais rêver. Alors pourquoi ai-je ce vide à l'intérieur de moi ... ?_

"Harry, est-ce que tu es prêt pour aller dîner ?" demanda Snape en finissant de remettre ses robes.

"Pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste rester ici ?" se plaignit Harry. Il roula sur son dos et laissa ses mains se balançer dans le vide à côté de lui et regarda Snape.

"Miss Granger et toi allez être à l'honneur ce soir. Tu dois être présent."

Harry roula des yeux. "Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tout le monde sait que nous allons devenir enseignants. De toute façon..." Harry se leva du lit et passa ses bras autour de Snape. "J'ai des choses bien meilleures à faire."

Snape retira les mains de Harry. Le garçon avait agit bizarrement ces dernières semaines. Il était...eh bien, collant ! "Tu dois y aller, point final."

"Ne me parles pas comme ça." dit Harry. "Je suis fatigué, et c'est assez suffisant comme raison. Je veux juste rester ici, avec toi."

"Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu agis différement ces derniers temps."

"Je vais bien, vraiment, juste un peu stressé." soupira Harry en cherchant dans la pièce ses vêtements. Il mit sa chemise, son pantalon, et s'arrêta. Son pantalon était trop petit ? En vérité, il semblait avoir un peu grossi. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, au moins il n'était pas trop maigre. Mais c'était juste...étrange. Il décida de ne rien dire car il ne voulait pas entendre Snape lui répéter qu'il avait besoin de prendre plus de poids.

"Es-tu prêt ?" demanda Snape en lui tendant la main, sa bague brillant à la lumière des braises.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées en la regardant. Snape lui en avait offerte une aussi, la semaine suivant sa demande. Il aimait cette alliance. C'était la preuve que Snape l'aimait profondément. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Harry"

Harry secoua la tête pour rencontrer les yeux inquiets de son amant. Il lui fit un sourire doux, essayant de cacher ses doutes "On devrait y aller maintenant pour finir au plus vite."

Ils marchèrent lentement, main dans la main, dans le couloir.

Snape arrêta Harry alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle et l'embrassa.

"C'était pour quoi ?" demanda Harry. Pas que ça l'inquiétait, mais il avait l'habitude que Snape soit le plus calme des deux.

"Juste pour être sûr que tu n'étais pas un rêve."

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant ça mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Snape les fit entrer dans la Salle et les mena à la table des professeurs.

"Bonjour Severus. Harry." les salua Dumbledore.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et prirent place à leurs sièges qui se trouvaient en bout de table, avec Hermione.

Harry et Hermione parlèrent tranquillement, jetant des coups d'oeil de temps en temps vers les élèves.

Harry marqua une pause dans sa conversation lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco Malfoy regardait dans leur direction. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua qu'il regardait Snape. Son regard atterit sur son amour.

Là. Snape le regardait aussi. Harry tourna la tête pour voir Malfoy articuler quelque chose à Snape et se lever. Le coeur d'Harry commença à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Il paniqua un peu plus lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Snape commença à se lever, murmurant qu'il devait préparer quelques potions pour Poppy. Harry le retint par le bras, les yeux aggrandis par la peur. Il le remit sur sa chaise, malgré les protestations de Snape et l'embrassa.

Quand il eut fini, Snape se recula, un léger rougissement sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres. Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche. Il chercha dans son cerveau quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose à faire ! Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Harry observa la Grande Salle pour être sûr que personne ne le regardait, puis releva la nappe de la table et se glissa en dessous. Une fois à genoux, il défit rapidement le pantalon de Snape et le baissa.

Snape sursauta à la première carresse que lui fit la langue d'Harry sur lui. Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui, le questionnant des yeux.

Heureusement, Hermione aperçut une bagarre entre quelques premières années de Serdaigle, et ils n'attendirent pas les explications de Snape pour s'en occuper.

Snape dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Harry allait payer pour ça !

Harry laissa sa langue glisser le long de la verge du professeur. Il suça les contours, aimant sentir les veines qui se trouvait là battre contre sa langue. Il bougea les lèvres pour les poser contre le gland et recueillir les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient formées à l'extrémité. Il gémit lorsque Snape se crispa, envoyant une petite vibration dans son pénis déjà tendu. Harry sourit et ensuite avala le pénis jusqu'à atteindre les poils pubiens de son partenaire. Il sentit une main l'aggriper par les cheveux, le faisant bouger plus rapidement. Harry gémit de plaisir d'avoir Snape baisant sa bouche. Il sentit Snape raffermir sa prise et le sentit prêt à venir. Harry avala le plus rapidement possible sachant qu'il lui restait encore du sperme sur les lèvres.

Quand il retourna lentement vers son siège, il découvrit que la Salle entière le regardait. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait à Snape quand il le vit.

Snape était courbé, le visage caché dans ses bras pour se cacher. Mais on pouvait voir une partie de son visage qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Et elle était d'un rouge vif !

C'est à ce moment là que Harry réalisa que Snape avait dû crier sa jouissance dans la Grande Salle.

Il ne put empêcher un petit gloussement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.


	18. Chapter 18

**A la suite des nombreuses beuglantes qu'a reçut l'héritier Malfoy après le dernier chapitre, je me vois dans l'obligation de lui présenter mes plus plates excuses et à rétablir la vérité quand à son rôle dans cette histoire, sous peine de poursuites judiciaires pour diffamation. - c'est bon, Draco, tu peux baisser ta baguette maintenant. XD**

**La fin de cette fic arrive à grands pas - bouh...- plus qu'une semaine et vous connaîtrez le fin mot de l'histoire!**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous et à vendredi pour l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**Chapitre 18 **

_J'ai paniqué ! J'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. J'a juste fait la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Et maintenant, il s'éloigne de moi. Il dit qu'il va bien, que tout va bien entre nous. Mais je les ai vu parler ensemble dans le couloir. Et ensuite revenir me rejoindre dans le lit, sans même m'embrasser, puis s'endormir ! Je sens que je suis en train de le perdre..._

Harry essuya ses larmes en marchant jusqu'aux appartements de Snape (et désormais les siens). Il était sur le point de donner le mot de passe quand il entendit des voix. C'était bizarre, Severus n'enlevait jamais ses sorts de silence.

"Je veux rester ! Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense !"

Ca devait être Malfoy. Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en tendant l'oreille.

"Draco, tu ne devrais pas faire ça."

"Je ne laisserais pas mon enfant être sans son père !"

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Malfoy était enceint ? Ses genoux tremblaient, sa peau devint moite malgré le froid. Severus était-il avec Malfoy ?

"Tu vas créer un problème plus important. Tu ne peux pas demander un engagement qui sera sans doute rompu sans essayer de mettre les choses au clair avant. Tu pourrais peut-être proposer des visites pour l'enfant ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un cri de trahison qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Jamais il n'accepterait l'enfant de Malfoy dans sa maison!

"Non. Mon enfant aura son père tout le temps. Mon père avait deux autres enfants qu'il voyait, mais il n'avait jamais de temps pour eux. Je n'autoriserais pas ce qui leur est arrivé de lui arriver."

Harry était confus. Malfoy avait des frères et soeurs ?

"On doit faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas balancer quelque chose comme ça à une personne et t'attendre à avoir tout ce que tu veux. Les gens ont une vie. C'est de ta faute si tu n'as pas pris de précautions, Draco."

Harry ne put en supporter davantage, la blessure était trop profonde. Comment Snape avait pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle, voulant trouver quelqu'un...n'importe qui ! Il avait juste besoin de parler.

Les murs semblaient tourner autour de lui, il se sentait pris de vertiges et était peu sûr de ses pas. Le sol semblait bouger comme si le chemin s'allongeait devant lui. Les torches s'allumaient et s'éteignaient, l'aveuglant.

Lorsqu'il fut près de la Salle, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture. Cuisses de poulet, travers de porcs et pudding. C'était ses plats préférés et l'odeur lui donnait d'habitude l'eau à la bouche. Mais au lieu de ça il sentait son estomac se retourner, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il se couvrit la bouche avec ses mains.

"Ron, tu ne peux pas vouloir faire une chose pareille. Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il mérite le meilleur. J'espère juste qu'il n'emmènera pas ce bâtard."

"On doit le soutenir. On doit être là pour lui et -ARGH !"

Il vomit sur les portes de la Grande Salle, en aspergeant au passage ses deux amis qui en sortaient.

"Désolé." bredouilla Harry en les regardant.

"Harry ?"

Harry se tourna pour voir Snape et Malfoy courir vers lui. Il sentit son ventre osciller une nouvelle fois mais il se sentait capable de garder tout cette fois-ci. Il fit face à son futur mari et continua de pleurer silencieusement.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Potter ?" dit Draco, qui se trouvait à côté de Snape, avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry se tourna vers Snape, en ignorant ses amis et les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. "Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un malade, un tordu, un salaud ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?" Harry se mit à pleurer plus fort, sa chemise était trempée par les larmes. Il haleta et ne laissa aucune chance de parler à Severus. "Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un jeu ? Juste une partie de jambes en l'air ? Si tu ne voulais pas de moi alors pourquoi tu m'as parlé des règles et des droits de ta famille ?"

Snape écoutait les cris de Harry, son visage rougit par la rage ou l'embarras, il ne pouvait le dire lui-même. "De quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que je veux de toi, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu." Snape voulait mourir sur place en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il détestait dire des mièvreries, surtout en public. Mais la façon dont agissait Harry ne lui laissait aucun autre choix.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu avec lui ?" cria Harry en pleurant tout en pointant du doigt Malfoy.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, puis des chuchotements reprirent alors que tous observaient la scène dans le couloir.

Snape rougit davantage. "Je ne suis pas-"

"Es-tu idiot, Potter ? Severus est mon parrain." Malfoy s'interrompit. "C'est comme si nous étions de la même famille."

Harry les regarda tout les deux. Etait-ce vrai ? Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils lui mentaient. "Je t'ai entendu. Tu es enceint !".

Malfoy avait l'air choqué tandis que Snape se mit le visage dans les mains et dit doucement mais fermement à Harry. "Draco est effectivement enceint. Il était juste venu me demander de l'aide pour l'annoncer au père. Cet enfant n'est pas le mien."

"Alors c'est celui de qui ?" renifla Harry.

"Crabbe. Il vient juste de se fiancer à Goyle et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire." Malfoy croisa ses bras et regarda Harry dans les yeux, comme s'il lui disait "tu es tellement stupide."

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, on put entendre un 'BOUM' sonore, lorsque Crabbe s'évanouit. Goyle vérifia avec son pied si tout allait bien.

"Mais...mais..." Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda le visage rouge de son amant, et se sentit envahit par la culpabilité. Snape l'aimait vraiment. Il sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant desespérément pour s'excuser.


	19. Chapter 19 :

**J'ai dit à quelques uns d'entre vous que je publierais une OS qui expliquait comment Draco était tombé enceint, mais en la relisant je me suis aperçu qu'elle comportait des éléments de la suite de la fic qu'on doit connaître pour tout comprendre, et comme je ne compte pas publier cette suite avant un bout de temps, je suis un peu coincée ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**

**Ptit coucou à Yukiko et Ares qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !**

**Chapitre 19**

_Je sais que ma réaction était disproportionnée quand j'y repense. J'ai été absurde, maladroit, aveuglé par ma sensation d'insécurité. Mais je l'aime. Et il m'aime, Merlin sait pourquoi. Je suis entier lorsque je suis avec lui..._

"Es-tu prêt à partir ?" demanda Harry en attachant sa nouvelle cape. Elle était en soie vert émeraude pour aller avec ses yeux et taillée dans le plus doux velour noir. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et d'une chemise de soie verte pour aller avec sa cape. Il avait laisser le soin à Severus de chercher les vêtements les plus Serpentards qu'il pouvait.

"Je dois dire que tu es magnifique."

Harry se tourna pour voir Hermione l'attendant à la porte.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Severus va me tuer !"

"Vraiment, Potter. Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille." dit Severus alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce à la suite d'Hermione et le prit dans ses bras. "Sinon qu'est-ce que je ferais seul dans mon lit toute la nuit ?"

"Je suis sûr que tu trouverais un moyen de me faire revenir" haleta Harry. Pourquoi perdait-il toujours le contrôle de lui-même lorsque cet homme était près de lui ?

Severus sembla lire dans ses pensées et se baissa pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il le suça doucement, faisant gémir le jeune homme par la même occasion. Il le pencha en arrière, le pliant presque avant de le laisser partir.

Harry hurla quand il tomba sur le sol, son dos douleureux protestant. Il leva les yeux vers le petit sourire en coin de l'homme et sourit à son tour. Il avait hâte de se rendre au Bal, il se rappela qu'ils devaient rejoindre Ron et se rendre ensemble à la Grande Salle.

Le bal de départ était une fête réservée aux élèves de 7ème années. Le but était d'essayer une dernière fois pour les Maisons de bien s'entendre. Mais pour Harry, c'était un autre rappel de ce qui allait arriver.

La salle était remplie d'étudiants et de photographes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Ministre s'était même déplacé pour l'occasion, trainant Percy Weasley derrière lui.

Harry dut cacher son ricanement lorsqu'il remarqua que Ron les observait. Durant l'été, Ron lui avait dit que Percy avait couché avec Fudge après une réunion et que depuis ils étaient ensemble. Le roux continuait de faire des blagues jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour parler avec Malfoy. Celui-ci fit un clin d'oeil au brun pour lui faire savoir qu'il lui laissait une chance de s'en aller avant que Fudge ne le voit.

Harry lui sourit, attrapa le bras de Severus et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre de la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent doucement sur la musique calme pendant quelques chansons, ne songeant qu'au bon temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Le survivant grogna quand la musique se fit plus rapide. Il était perdu dans la foule des élèves dansant autour d'eux sur le rythme entraînant. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec son fiancé depuis quelques nuits et maintenant il le sentait. Il était devenu dur presqu'aussitôt que les hanches de Severus commencèrent à remuer contre le bas de son dos.

Il se colla un peu plus contre son amant, voulant plus de contact et haleta lorsque ce dernier attrapa durement sa taille et le remit à sa place, se mouvant désespérément contre lui.

L'aîné s'arrêta et embrassa le plus jeune dans le cou, le mordillant pour entendre un délicieux gémissement. Il avait presque jouit dans son pantalon lorsque le cadet lui prit la main et la plaça sur son sexe devenu dur.

Harry se tourna rapidement et embrassa Severus sur les lèvres. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et le professeur regretta plus que jamais qu'ils ne soient pas restés dans ses appartements. Le Gryffondor sourit et passa sa main sous la chemise du Serpentard, la glissant entre elle et sa peau, pinçant l'un des mamelons durcis.

Severus commença à trembler. Il n'avait jamais souhaité avant que quelqu'un le domine, mais avec Harry, il voulait bien essayer. Il voulait Harry en lui. MAINTENANT !

Il attrapa sa main et longea les murs jusqu'à atteindre les portes et sortirent sans se faire remarquer. Du moins ils le pensaient. Lorsqu'ils partirent, ils ne virent pas des yeux bleus pétillants les suivre.

Ils commençèrent à s'embrasser et se déshabiller l'un l'autre sur le chemin des appartements dans les cachots. Une fois arrivés à la porte, ils étaient haletant, et très peu vêtus.

Severus essayait de donner le mot de passe alors qu'Harry embrassait son buste. Il poussa doucement un "hmmm" et attrapa son futur ex-élève par les cheveux, grogna le mot de passe et le poussa dans l'appartement. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et le poussa sur le lit. D'une incantation il fit disparaître le reste de leurs vêtements et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Severus se baissa pour embrasser Harry, et se lança un sort informulé pour se détendre et se lubrifier.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognemenet lorsque que le plus vieux s'empala sur son sexe et commença doucement à bouger. Le brun aux yeux émeraude se courba sur le lit et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Il était perdu dans les sensations que lui apportait le fait de le sentir autour de lui, bougeant au dessus de lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre, il allait venir !

Seveurs bougeait sur la verge de son amant, montant et descendant le plus plus rapidement possible pour sa première fois. Car oui, lui, Severus Snape, n'avait jamais connu l'émerveillement de sentir un homme à l'intérieur de lui auparavant. Il crut exploser lorsque son amant jouit à l'intérieur de lui, gigotant et murmurant désespérément.

Severus se retira et se retourna, lubrifia l'entrée délicate d'Harry et s'enfonça en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit, s'embrassant et se prenant l'un l'autre.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, un hibou entra dans la pièce par une fenêtre laissée ouverte et déposa un morceau de parchemin roulé sur le lit entre eux deux.

Harry le déplia lentement, et se décontracta lorqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il vit la une du journal.

_'Harry Potter casé ? Blague cruelle ou vérité dérangeante ?'_

En dessous du titre se trouvé trois photos de la nuit précédente. La première le montrait en compagnie de Severus, Ron et Hermione entrant dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, leurs bagues de fiançaillles brillant à la lumière.

La seconde les montrait dansant un slow. Puis se tenant la main pour sortir de la foule.

La troisième les montrait quittant la Salle. Harry se regardait sur la photo, pratiquement en train de déchirer les vêtements de Severus, touchant partout où il pouvait son amour.

L'homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune et dut se tenir à la tête du lit pour ne pas tomber du lit. Son visage s'assombrit pour prendre une teinte rouge profond lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le monde sorcier verrait cet article avant la fin de la journée.


	20. Chapter 20 :

Dernier jour en tant qu'élève!

**Chapitre 20 : Je parie que vous ne l'avez pas vu venir !**

_Mon amour, ma vie. Mon coeur t'appartient pour l'éternité. J'ai ton amour et je me sens tellement bien en le sachant. Je sais maintenant que ma place est à tes côtés et que la tienne aux miens._

"Hey" dit Harry lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin de la remise des diplômes.

"Es-tu prêt pour ce soir ?"

"Plus que jamais. Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment se lever ?" demanda Harry lorsque Severus s'assit sur le lit.

Celui-ci le regarda puis se rallongea "Je suppose qu'on peut rester jusqu'à l'heure de partir."

Harry sourit et entoura la poitrine de son amour avec ses mains et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil...

_'...Harry soupira de contentement lorsqu'il regarda Severus attraper un petit paquet et le ramener auprès de lui pour dormir. Il se sentait en paix en regardant tous les deux, sachant que le drap contenait leur enfant. _

_Severus s'allongea avec l'enfant et regarda Harry. _

_Juste après un autre petit entra dans la chambre, tenant une couverture à la main et se frottant un oeil avec. _

_Harry attrapa le garçon alors qu'un autre, identique à celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, venait vers Severus et s'aggripait à sa jambe. Le jeune homme fut à court de mots lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'amour pur dans les yeux de son amant lorsque celui-ci emmena le petit garçon dans une pièce à droite. Il le suivit et posa le petit qu'il avait sur l'un des lits. _

_Harry et Severus revinrent dans leur chambre et ce dernier posa le petit endormi qui était toujours dans ses bras ...'_

Harry se réveilla et se retourna pour voir le visage endormi de Severus. C'était l'une de ses façons préférées de se lever : la chaleur d'une douce étreinte, qui devenait par la suite beaucoup moins douce, plutôt dure même. Il grogna et secoua son compagnon, son rêve oublié.

Severus ouvrit un oeil endormi, puis se tourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et continua de dormir.

Harry eut un sourire diabolique et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches . Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas. En faisant la moue, il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches, devenant dur contre les fesses de l'homme.

Bientôt, la moue de Harry se transforma en sourire béat lorsqu'il bougea plus vite, dans l'intention d'atteindre l'orgasme avec ou sans l'aide de Severus.

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se tendit pour se libérer avec un grognement. Il se laissa glisser à côté de son amant sur le dos. Il regarda son futur ex-professeur qui lui lança un sourire satisfait à travers ses mèches.

"Tu t'es bien amusé ?" demanda Severus pour le taquiner.

"Ca aurait été meilleur si j'avais eu ta queue entre mes fesses, mais je pense m'être assez satisfait tout seul, merci." haleta Harry.

"Hmmm..." gémit Severus en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Harry, le faisant ricaner par la même occasion. "Ma queue entre tes fesses ? Ca serait un moyen plus qu'acceptable de me préparer à affronter des petits morveux qui essaieront de faire une dernière farce avant de partir." Son propre pénis vibra d'anticipation, déjà dur à cause des actions précédentes de son fiancé.

Harry gémit lorsque Severus commença à descendre sur son corps et traça un cercle autour de son nombril. Il se courba contre le lit pour les rapprocher, mais l'aîné le repoussa et remonta à son visage.

"Je te veux." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Je te veux tellement que ça me fait mal." Il amena la main du plus jeune vers son sexe. "Je veux que tu sois dur et rapide."

Harry attira la tête de Severus de son autre main et l'embrassa passionément. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et attendit.

Cela ne prit guère de temps.

Severus entra en lui sans le prévenir et commença des mouvements rapides, n'attendant pas que Harry s'adapte à l'intrusion. Il s'enfonça sans pitié alors qu'il attrapait les mains pour les placer autour de sa tête et allant plus profondément en lui.

Le Survivant pencha sa tête en arrière, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, puis devint dur une nouvelle fois. Il bougeait désormais avec le professeur de potions, atteignant un peu plus le paradis à chaque poussée de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Severus grogna lorsque Harry vint, sentant les parois de celui-ci se resserrer autour de lui, l'amenant aussitôt à l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent ainsi, haletant, le plus vieux toujours à l'intérieur de son fiancé.

"Eh bien, c'était vraiment rapide." plaisanta Harry. Il se redressa pour embrasser Severus.

"Ferme-la morveux, tu as encore jouit avant moi." le taquina-t-il. Il se dégagea et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait 6h21.

Severus s'assit et tira Harry du lit, tout en le maudissant. "Nous sommes en retard. Le banquet commençait à 6 heures"

L'élève écarquilla les yeux et chercha ses habits, et les enfila rapidement.

Severus, lorsqu'il eut finit de mettre ses robes, attrapa la main de Harry et le poussa dans le couloir pour qu'il commence à courir. Ils arrivèrent devant des escaliers lorsqu'il entendit Harry pousser une plainte. Il regarda devant lui pour voir le brun glisser et tomber en arrière, vers lui. Il essaya de l'attraper mais perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers.

Ils restèrent un moment par terre pour reprendre leur équilibre. Severus fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Il n'y a que toi pour tomber dans les escaliers alors qu'on est déjà en retard."

Harry ricana puis grogna lorsqu'il essaya de se lever.

L'ex-Mangemort se leva et aida le jeune homme à se tenir sur les jambes. Lorsqu'il le vit boiter, il secoua la tête et lui dit qu'ils allaient à l'infirmerie.

"Non !" cria Harry. "Je vais bien. Tu dois absolument te rendre à la Grande Salle."

Severus ne répondit pas et prit Harry dans ses bras, comme des jeunes mariés, et fit le long chemin pour aller voir Poppy.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois cassé la cheville."

"Oh, allez." ricana Harry lorsque Severus le déposait doucement sur un lit. "Je ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard sans voir Mme Promfresh une dernière fois. Enfin, en tant qu'étudiant."

"Alors tu veux toujours enseigner ?" demanda doucement Severus.

"Je ne vais rien laisser m'empêcher d'être avec toi."

Severus sourit. "Es-tu sûr de vouloir avoir à faire avec ces morveux ? "

"J'en suis sûr. Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi." Harry se redressa pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Severus salua de la tête Poppy lorsqu'elle vint voir Harry.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, mon chéri ?"

"Oui." grognèrent Harry et Severus en même temps.

Poppy leur sourit et s'assit pour les soigner. "J'ai besoin que vous vous tourniez, Severus. Vous avez une vilaine coupure sur le dos."

Severus fit ce qu'elle dit, sentant un picotement venant du sort qu'elle utilisait.

"Vous pouvez vous retourner. Je vais vous lancer une sort pour être sûre que vous n'avez rien d'autre à soigner." Elle dit la formule sur les deux et fut choquée de voir une faible lueur bleue au sommet de sa baguette.

"Severus...pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas à la Grande Salle ? Je voudrais parler avec Monsieur Potter quelques instants."

Severus hocha la tête et embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Harry.

"M. Potter, je sais que vous avez une relation avec Severus. Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels non protégés avec lui ?"

"Eh bien, oui, nous essayons d'avoir un enfant." dit timidement Harry.

Poppy fronça les sourcils et lança un autre sort. Après un moment, elle écrit quelque chose et lui donna. "Severus et vous allez devoir être très prudents, et vous devriez vous attendre à avoir des jumeaux dans un peu plus de 8 mois."

Harry lui fit un grand sourire en regardant le papier et se rendit à la Grande Salle.

Quand il arriva, la dernièrer personne venait d'arriver devant les professeurs.

Harry courut dans la Grande Salle et se jeta sur Severus. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, l'étudiant, un Poufsouffle, attendait pour serrer la main du directeur de Serpentard. Mais le Gryffondor ne s'en souciait guère. Il sourit et annonca bruyamment. "On attend un enfant !"

Severus écarquilla les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire. "Enceint ? Tu es enceint ? Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Non." Le sourire de Harry s'aggrandit. "TU es enceint... Severus ?" demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit son futur mari tourner de l'oeil, le visage plus rouge que ce que tout ce dont se souvenait celui-ci, et tomber dans les pommes, faisant couiner le Poufsouffle et le faisant partir en courant.

**Ptit blabla de la fin!**

**Ro je suis toute émue, c'est la toute première traduction que je finis !!!**

**J'aimerais que vous m'envoyez un ptit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic et de cette traduction, si vous trouvez que je m'améliore au cours des chapitres (j'ai relu mon premier chapitre et je dois avouer qu'il est assez flippant dans sa nullité) ou si je suis définitivement un cas désespéré ! **

**En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu cette fic du début à la fin, et merci aussi à mes reviewers adorés, vous êtes géniaux !**

**J'en profite au passage pour me faire un peu de pub pour ma nouvelle traduction, donc il s'agit d'une Snarry (oui, encore!) dont voici le résumé : "****L****a tante de Severus Snape est venue en ville déterminée à rencontrer la fiancée de celui-ci. Le problème ? Severus n'a pas de fiancée et par un malheureux quiproquo, c'est Harry Potter qui doit endosser le rôle ! "**

**Gros bisous à tous et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt !**

**orel**


End file.
